Stay With Me
by Chrushbut
Summary: Katniss y Peeta han estado saliendo en secreto, aún cuando los dos son conscientes que dentro de poco Katniss tenga que casarse con Gale. Peeta regresa al Capitolio donde ha dejado a su mejor amigo, y quien será su gran apoyo. Dos años después Peeta regresa al Distr 12 encontrándose a una devastada Katniss, poco a poco irá descubriendo secretos, mentiras y engaños ¿podrá superarlo?
1. Alejar el azul del gris

**Disclaimer: **Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de la grandiosa autora de Los Juegos del Hambre Suzanne Collins, algunos otros son de mi invención,

así como la historia, yo lo único que hice fue divertirme un poco con ellos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Alejar el azul del gris **

_Katniss Pov._

**07 de Marzo 2009**

Just close your eyes

You´ll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I´ll be safe and sound

…

Suena en la estación de radio las últimas estrofas de "Safe and Sound", mientras estaciono el auto de mamá en el aparcamiento del Capitol Coffe. Decido sentarme a esperar en la intemperie, ya que prefiero sentir en mi piel el aire fresco que se siente en el Distrito 12, a ese aire aclimatado de allá adentro. Al acomodarme saco del bolso mi celular con la única intención de avisar a mi acompañante de mi llegada al lugar acordado. Una empleada saluda y deja la carta en la mesa, retirándose para darme tiempo a escoger mi pedido. No hace falta verlo, pues sé todo aquello que venden, he pasado gran parte de mi tiempo en este lugar, y es que simplemente los bocadillos y por supuesto el café es una delicia sin igual.

El vibrar del teléfono móvil me saca de mis pensamientos, con un nuevo mensaje de texto proveniente de Rue: "Dame cinco minutos y estoy ahí"

Mientras la espero, tomo una revista de la mesa, y comienzo a ojearla, básicamente todo lo que contiene son tips de belleza, outfit para salir de fiesta, algunos cotilleos del Capitolio, entre otras cosas. La dejo de lado para tomar el periódico del Distrito y ahí en primera plana, está anunciado el cuarto aniversario de la explosión de la antigua mina del Distrito 12, la cual dicen fue ocasionada por un descuido de los cuidadores, la realidad es que no se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió aquel día, pero sí lo que ocasiono. Dejo a varias familias sin un padre o una madre, yo por ejemplo me quede sin ambos, un padre a cargo de la minería y que justo ese día se decidiera a ir a inspeccionar y una madre que después de enterará nos abandonará a mí y a mi hermana Prim para quedarse en su letargo de sufrimiento. Han pasado cuatro años desde entonces, y mi madre ha salido de la oscuridad, ahora ella sigue con su empleo en el hospital, y quiere que yo algún día tome las riendas del Distrito minero, como lo hizo mi padre, claro que para todo eso no estaré sola ya que cuento con el apoyo de Gale Hawthorne, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y con el cual…

Aparto rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi mente al no querer arruinarme el día, dejo el periódico en la mesa y vago mi mirada por el café, topándome con un par de ojos azules ser descubiertos y apartando su mirada de mí, todo cohibido, frunzo el ceño ante su intromisión con mi persona. Cabello rubio, fornido, extraño, no jamás lo había visto por aquí.

-Hey Catnip. – la voz de Rue me hace girar a verla, dando por terminada mi lucha interna con aquel hombre desconocido.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. – le reclamo al utilizar el apodo que me había puesto Gale al conocernos, al este no entender la pronunciación de mi nombre, de nueva cuenta vuelvo a estar de mal humor.

-Lo siento Katt. – se disculpa Rue. – Creo saber lo que te tiene de mal humor o ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas. – respondo.

-Tienes que tomártelo con calma, aun falta mucho para que eso suceda.

-Un par de años, es muy poco tiempo.

Rue suspira, haciendo una mueca con sus labios, reprimiéndolos para no dejar salir lo que tiene en mente.

-¿Qué pasa? – la interrogo.

-Lamento ser portadora de malas noticias y lamen…

-Ya Rue dime ¿qué pasa? – le interrumpo.

-Katniss, me iré a vivir a otro lado. – sus palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría.

-¿A dónde? – me atrevo a preguntar.

-Al Capitolio, a mis padres les acaban de dar una oportunidad que no pueden desaprovechar y ellos aceptaron. – cuenta Rue.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Rue con sus remordimientos y yo procesando sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo te irás? – digo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-En una semana.

-Supongo que esto es una despedida.

-Supongo que sí.

"_Rue se fue y con ello llego la primavera al Distrito 12"_

.

**23 de Septiembre 2012**

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo veinte años y dentro de un mes voy a casarme con Gale Hawthorne, el por qué se resume a un trato que hicieron nuestros padres cuando aun estaban con vida, el cual consistía en contraer nupcias con el hijo del Sr. Hawthorne, para así obtener los bienes de las dos familias, y poder traer de las cenizas nuestro Distrito minero.

Sé que no es correcto el verme con otro hombre cuando estoy a un mes de casarme y compartir parte de mi vida con Gale, pero es inevitable no hacerlo, cuando este matrimonio me destrozará y me consumirá poco a poco, no siento amor por Gale y él lo sabe, entre nosotros sólo hay un inmenso cariño, lo conozco desde siempre, por lo que es imposible para mí el quererlo de esa forma.

-¿En qué piensas? – me pregunta el único hombre del cual estoy enamorada, el único que puede sacarme una sonrisa en mis peores momentos, el hombre del cual me tengo que alejar. Él acaricia mi espalda desnuda, mientras yo acaricio su pecho intentando relajarme y tomar valor para hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

-Tenemos que parar de hacer esto, Peeta.

-¿De hacer el amor? – pregunta inocente.

-Sexo y lo sabes. – digo firmemente.

-Para ti lo será, pero para mí no es sólo sexo. – aunque quisiera negarlo se que tiene razón, lo que tenemos no es sólo sexo. Siento sus dulces labios besar mi coronilla y como estos sonríen ante su comentario.

-Hablo enserio Peeta, esto tiene que acabar, voy a casarme dentro de un mes. – Siento su sonrisa desvanecer y su cuerpo tensar, sé que no le gusta hablar de mi futuro con Gale pero ha llegado la hora de partir, de acabar con la relacion que estábamos llevando en secreto, para el mundo sólo somos dos amigos que se conocieron en el instituto gracias a su prima Annie, pero para nosotros y ella, no podemos negar lo que nuestros corazones sienten.

.

**03 de diciembre 2009**

_Conocí a Annie Cresta tres semanas después de la partida de Rue. Su hermana Aibileen congenio demasiado pronto con Prim, y de la noche a la mañana ya tenía a Annie visitando mi casa._

"_¿Ya te he dicho que mi primo vendrá a celebrar las fiestas?"_

"_Sí, Annie lo has hecho más de veinte veces"_

"_Lo siento, pero estoy emocionada… Peeta es mi mejor amigo"_

"_¿Y porque no viene a estudiar al 12?_

"_Lo hará" _

_Una sonrisa extraña en sus labios, hace que presienta algo que seguramente está tramando._

"_¿Así que tu eres Katniss Everdeen?" – ver aquel chico rubio, fornido que no dejaba de verme en el Capitol Coffe enfrente de mí, hace que la sangre me hierva._

"_No creas que no te reconozco Peeta Mellark" – lo miro amenazante, advierto a mi acompañante sobre su secreto, en el mismo momento que Annie nos deja a solas. _

"_¿Acaso he hecho algo que te molestara?" – pregunta haciéndose el inocente, provocándome fruncir el seño ante mi molestia. – "¿Estás molestas?"_

"_¿Sabías que es de mala educación quedársele viendo a mujeres que no conoces?" – aunque sabía que la norma era totalmente falsa, no quería desaprovechar el darle una reprimenda. _

"_Lo siento, pero no pude resistir con tan peculiar belleza" – volteo a verlo temiendo que sus palabras sean una burla para mi persona, pero fue todo lo contrario, sus labios se encuentran firmes sin dar señales de querer sonreír. Sus iris azules atraen toda mi atención olvidándome de todo y todos, mi corazón comienza a latir desenfrenado y mis manos sudan frío, rompo nuestro contacto visual en el momento que veo reflejados mis ojos en los suyos, creando una combinación un poco extraña de ver, me levanto del sofá y voy a la cocina para ayudar a Annie con la merienda. _

.

**23 de Septiembre 2012**

-Ya lo sé Katniss, no tienes porque recordarme el hecho de que te perderé y que no seas capaz de negarte a la clausula de tu padre. – me reprocha.

-No tengo elección y lo sabes bien. – me alejo de su pecho para inclinarme y sentarme en la cama, de este modo puedo verlo a la cara.

-Claro que la tienes, solo tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tu familia. – dice.

-Ya basta Peeta, no hay solución, voy a casarme, ya está decidido. – pongo punto final a nuestra discusión, por un momento nadie dice nada, por un momento el silencio abruma la habitación.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres mandemos todo al carajo. – dice Peeta rompiendo el silencio que se creó. – Solo te pido una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame amarte solo una última vez. Después… te dejaré partir. – no tiene que pedírmelo dos veces, paso una de mis piernas al costado de su pecho, para así poder quedar yo arriba de él. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricio, mientras mis ojos no se despegan de los suyos azules. Acerco mi rostro al suyo, hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos y besarlo con pasión, con amor. – No te vayas Preciosa, no me dejes. – me pide, veo sus ojos con un iris más apagado y cristalino.

-No me lo hagas más difícil. – pego mi frente en su hombro derecho y reparto tiernos besos en el.

En un rápido movimiento, es ahora Peeta quien está arriba de mí, besando mi clavícula, cuello y mentón hasta llegar a mis labios. – Entonces te haré el amor como nunca nadie te lo podrá hacer y haré que cada beso que te den, te acuerdes de mi. – Vuelve a juntar sus labios carnosos con los míos en un beso más apasionado, los siento morder mi labio inferior que me hace gemir, él aprovecha e introduce su lengua en mi boca, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y juegan entre si, hasta que él abandona. – Nunca podré besar a una mujer como a ti te beso. – una sonrisa tonta se forma en mis labios, el pensar que Peeta solo podrá ser mío y que yo siempre seré de él.

Peeta vuelve a su labor solo que esta vez se entretiene besando, mordiendo y lamiendo mis pechos, tengo que morderme los labios para no soltar el hilo de gemidos que retengo ante sus caricias, aferro mis manos en las sabanas al sentir los labios de Peeta descienden por mi estomago, justo antes de que llegue a mi punto sensible lo atraigo a mis labios e introduzco su miembro en mi entrada, no puedo evitar soltar un gemido al sentirlo dentro de mí, el comienza a moverse de lento acelerado y con cada movimiento lo siento todavía más cerca de mí. Nos giramos para quedar yo arriba de él y llevar yo el control. – Yo nunca podré tocarlo, ni acariciarlo nunca así. – digo con mi respiración entrecortada, llevando mis manos por todo su cuerpo desde su rostro, hombros, brazos, hasta su abdomen. Nuestra respiración se agita, nuestros cuerpos transpiran y nuestro amor se consume.

Descanso mi cabeza en el pecho de Peeta, mientras él acaricia mi cabello tan delicadamente, que siento como mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

-Huyamos – dice de repente dejando de arrullarme.

-¿Qué? – pregunto adormilada. – ¿De qué hablas?

-De irnos del Distrito 12, empezar una nueva vida lejos de todos. – dice ilusionado, giro un poco mi cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, mis cejas se juntan ante su petición.

-Peeta, ¿estás loco?… no puedo dejar todo e irme y tu tampoco.

-Vamos Katniss piénsalo un momento, nadie nunca nos dirá que hacer.

-Sabes que me encantaría huir contigo, pero no es el momento apropiado para hacerlo, no puedo dejar sola a Prim, ella me necesita. – mamá había vuelto a recaer hace algunos meses, y yo no podría irme sabiendo que en cualquier momento ella podría volver a recaer y dejar sola a Prim.

-Vale lo entiendo, tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras de idea respecto a la boda. Me equivoque. Estas más que resignada a casarte con ese. Sacrificar todo lo que eres por complacer la clausula de tu padre, aunque eso te haga infeliz. – no puedo sostenerle la mirada a Peeta, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y no tengo el valor de retenerlas, sus palabras me hieren, se que tiene razón, pero aunque la tenga de nada sirve. – Lo siento Preciosa, lo lamento. – con su mano toma mi mentón y me hace mirarlo a los ojos, aparta mechones de cabello de mi rostro, y limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

_**Peeta Pov. **_

Imbécil. Estúpido.

Me repito una y otra vez, es obvio que ella también la está pasando mal, no tenía que descargar mi enojo con ella. Hunde su rostro en mi pecho y deja que las lágrimas vuelvan a su rostro, intento consolarla, cosa que no logro hacerlo. La frustración me domina el verla tan herida y sin consuelo, me maldigo una y mil veces más.

Al poco tiempo, siento su respiración serena, calmada, la giro un poco y compruebo que efectivamente se encuentra profundamente dormida entre mis brazos, alejo de su rostro algunos rebeldes mechones de su pelo y beso su frente tan dulce, queriendo que sienta que siempre estaré ahí para ella. Salgo de la cama sin hacer ruido y busco mi ropa regada por el frio piso, me coloco el pantalón y lo demás lo dejo sobre el cesto de ropa sucia, cubro a Katniss con una manta y la dejo descansar, mientras yo me dirijo al sofá.

¿Qué voy hacer? La pregunta circulaba por mi cabeza más de una vez. No puedo perderla, no puedo ver como ella destroza su vida, no puedo, simplemente no puedo verla y no poder besarla. Llevo mis manos a mis cabellos, revoloteándolos todavía más, intento buscar una forma que esa unión no se lleve a cabo, pero es inútil, no la hay. Ella se casara y yo seré el idiota que no podrá olvidarla.

.

**24 de Septiembre 2012**

_**Katniss Pov. **_

Vuelvo a casa por la mañana, mi familia cree que eh dormido en casa de Annie. Ellas no saben que desde hace tres años llevo durmiendo en el departamento de Peeta. Al entrar veo a mi hermana Prim bajar las escaleras.

-Hola Patito – la saludo.

-Cuac Cuac – ella responde a mi saludo, imitando un pato.

-¿Y mamá? – la interrogo, temiendo como todos los días tener la respuesta que una vez mi hermana me dio.

-Se fue al hospital desde muy temprano, dijo que no iba a venir a comer.

-Está bien Patito, iré a ducharme.

-¿Iras algún lado? – pregunta mi hermana con interés.

-No lo creo, ¿Quieres salir a comer fuera?

-Sí. – responde ella con notable entusiasmo. – ¿A dónde iremos?

-Con Sae la grasienta.

Subo los escalones para ir directo a mi habitación, lo primero que hago al entrar por la puerta es lanzarme a la cama y estirar los músculos, toco mis labios con mis dedos índice y pulgar, me estremezco el solo pensar en el último beso que me dio Peeta.

_Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con un par de iris azules mirándome, sonrió con el precioso amanecer que me regala y pensar que será el ultimo que lo haga, borra todo rastro de alegría, sus labios se adueñan de los míos en un breve beso. _

_-¿Dormiste bien? – me pregunta como es habitual cada mañana que despierto con él. _

_Y por primera vez mi respuesta es negativa. _

_-No del todo. – Peeta suelta un suspiro de frustración en respuesta. _

_-Siento no poder hacer nada al respecto, si pudiera… _

_-Shhh. – lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. _

_-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero disfrutar el momento ¿vale? _

_-Vale. _

_Mientras Peeta termina de preparar el desayuno, busco mi ropa por el cuarto y me dirijo al lavabo, me aseo un poco y me coloco la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior, unos jeans ajustados y una blusa holgada. Al salir el olor a comida me inunda las fosas nasales, me dirijo a la pequeña cocina del departamento de Peeta._

_-¿En qué te ayudo? _

_-En nada, tu solo te sentaras y esperaras. _

_-Eso no es justo. _

_-La vida no siempre es justa Preciosa. – me quedo en silencio y sin mirarle, se que lo ha dicho con doble intención. Ignoro su comentario por el motivo de no iniciar otra discusión. _

_Peeta pone sobre la mesa, pan tostado, mermelada, huevos fritos, zumo de naranja, leche, y mi platillo favorito él. Comemos en absoluto silencio, lo único que se escucha son los cubiertos, el canto de las aves y alguno que otro auto circulando. Al terminar llevo los trastos al fregadero y Peeta me prohíbe limpiarlos. Tomo mi bolso y meto las llaves del auto en mi bolsillo del pantalón. _

_-Tengo que irme. – menciono de repente. _

_-Losé. – contesta. – No volverás ¿cierto? – me pregunta. _

_-No. – determino. Sus ojos se tornan tristes y sus manos temblorosas. – Bésame. – le ordeno. _

_No cuestiona, no pregunta, no espera que se lo diga dos veces, solo lo hace. Lentamente se acerca a mi rostro y coloca sus labios sobre los míos, nos movemos rítmicamente, tan despacio, disfrutando de los labios del otro, sintiéndonos tan miserables pero a la vez tan complementados, sabiendo que este es el adiós definitivo, poco a poco el tono del beso va subiendo, convirtiéndose en uno pasional pero sin perder el toque de dulzura, siento su lengua pidiendo permiso a entrar a mi boca, se lo concedo dejando que la mía juegue con la suya. Una lágrima resbala por mi pómulo, avisando que es el principio de muchas más. Peeta se da cuenta, por lo que retira su lengua de mi boca y cierra nuestro tan preciado beso, con uno breve nada más. _

_-No llores Preciosa. – intenta consolarme. – Este no es un adiós definitivo, ten lo por seguro. – me aferro a su pecho en un abrazo acogedor, él acaricia mi cabello, y yo su espalda ancha que tanto me gusta. _

_Me separo de Peeta minutos después, le miro a los ojos y le robo un último beso, salgo de su departamento lo más rápido que puedo, sin voltear atrás, bajo los escalones y salgo por la puerta principal del edificio para volver a casa y dejar atrás este lugar lleno de emociones._

* * *

**_Hola Preciosas :)_**

_Quienes de ustedes han llegado hasta aquí, quiero decirles lo contenta que me ponen al haber dado "click" ya sea por error, por que les llamo la atención o porque ya habían leído alguna de mis anteriores historias, la que sea, pues de nuevo estoy aquí con una nueva, "STAY WITH ME" no tiene nada que ver en el contexto de "Los Juegos del Hambre" pero si con sus personajes, espero le den una oportunidad y con el primer capítulo les haya gustado lo que leyeron, si no es así pues que mal por mí, yo haré todo lo que este a mí alcance para seguir mejorando, cualquier cosa que quieran agregar, compartir saben o les comento que aquí podemos hacer o tener una buena relación. _

_Adentrándonos__ en la historia, si pudieron darse cuenta el tiempo aquí no será lineal, por eso lo de las fechas, se me hace mas fácil ir llevando la cuenta con fechas, si quieren que aparezca una en especial no duden en decirme que yo la pondré ;D así sea el día de su cumpleaños. Por cierto el lugar sigue siendo Panem, pero con los Distritos un poco modernizados._

_Espero leerlas y saber su opinión..._

**_"Quizás el pasado sea como un ancla que nos retiene. Quizás tengamos que dejar de ser quienes _**

**_somos __para convertirnos en quien queremos ser." Carrie Bradshaw _**

**_._**

**_¿Review? :3 _**


	2. Rumbo a lo extravagante

**Disclaimer:** _Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de la grandiosa autora de Los Juegos del Hambre Suzanne Collins, algunos otros son de mi invención,_

_así como la historia, yo lo único que hice fue divertirme un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Rumbo a lo extravagante **

_Peeta Pov._

**26 de Septiembre 2012**

"Katniss se fue y con ella se llevo gran parte de mi alma"

Atrocidad es lo que podría describir mi situación actual. Completamente todo está regado por doquier, sufro de inestabilidad y mis movimientos son negligentes.

_¿Qué se hace cuando se te deja tirado? _

_Nada… porque no tiene caso luchar por una causa perdida. _

Surco las aguas profundas de mi miseria, llenando mi cuerpo de éxtasis para aliviar lo incurable. Estoy solo, cayendo de golpe en el fondo del abismo, provocando sofocar mi cuerpo y haciéndome carecer del aire que llena mis pulmones. Las alertas de mi teléfono no me intimidan. Me desconecto del mundo entero, solo para aferrarme a la llama que crece en mi interior y que recorre cada centímetro todo mi cuerpo.

Pierdo el conocimiento por horas, pero eso no me es suficiente, prolongo los tragos haciéndolos más duraderos. Mis ojos están hinchados y medialunas moradas los acompañan debajo. Estoy cansado de recordar mi enamoramiento. Esto es una locura, estoy volviéndome loco, la veo en todos lados incluso en mi auto donde por primera vez supe lo que era sentirse vivo.

.

**05 de Julio 2010**

_Reuniones familiares, siempre terminan en lo mismo… Caos. _

_Es verano y las familias se reúnen con sus hijos, para pasar sus días de asueto alegremente con ellos, pero esté no fue nuestro caso. En esta ocasión Annie convenció a Katniss de venir a pasar las vacaciones en la Capital de Panem con nosotros, al principio fue complicado nuestra estancia en la casa de mis padres, pues no podía entender el por qué mamá se la pasaba de mal humor todo el tiempo… hasta que finalmente exploto. _

"_¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA A QUIEN HAS TRAÍDO A MI CASA PEETA? – exclama mamá enfadada. _

"_Ahora no Marietta, estamos cenando" – calma mi padre. _

"_Como si eso te importara, tu sólo no quieres que tu hijo se entere del pasado que tuviste con la madre de esta…" – dice mi madre señalando entera a Katniss quien está sentada a un lado de mí. _

"_No te permito que insultes a Katniss Everdeen de esta manera Marietta" – protege mi padre. _

"_Ahora la defiendes, ¿no? Claro como es la hija de la mujer que tu siempre has amado. – y ahí está la razón de tantos pleitos entre ellos. Mamá me toma la mano por sobre la mesa, reclamando mi atención. – Pero no te dejes engañar Peeta, las mujeres de su clase siempre terminan rompiéndote el corazón, sino hay esta el idiota de tu padre" _

"_Lo siento Señora Mellark, nunca fue mi intención molestarla en su hogar" _

_Katniss se levanta de la mesa, subiendo los escalones para alcanzar la segunda planta, Annie va detrás de ella, pero yo solo atino a quedarme sentado, procesando lo que mi madre acaba de decir. Todo este tiempo he sabido que entre mis padres había ocurrido algo meramente importante para que todas las noches que recuerdo junto a ellos la pasen discutiendo, por esa misma razón me mude al Distrito 12 para dejarlos de escuchar y ahora sé, que la causa principal fue una chica de la Ciudad. _

_Annie baja siguiendo a Katniss que lleva con ella su maleta, es verla tan decidida a marcharse que me hace reaccionar. Katniss abre la puerta saliendo deprisa sin mirar atrás. Corro hacia ella tomándola del brazo, haciendo parar su caminar. _

"_Katniss no te vayas" – le suplico. _

"_No tengo nada que hacer aquí" – responde. No tengo palabras sabías para eso. Lo más seguro es que ella quiera irse y yo no seré quien para retenerla en este lugar. _

"_Al menos déjame llevarte a la estación" _

_Ella no objeta. Tomo las llaves de mi auto y la encamino a la estación del Capitolio. Durante el trayecto el silencio reina entre nosotros, tal vez porque las palabras no son necesarias esta vez, pues no hay mucho que se pueda decir en contra o a favor del pasado de nuestros padres. Katniss mira por la ventanilla, pero en ocasiones la siento desviar su vista hacia mí, yo no me quedo atrás y por el rabillo del ojo la observo mirándome fijamente, ella se percata de que ha sido descubierta, por lo que fija su mirada hacia enfrente. _

"_Es irónico ¿no crees?" – menciono estacionando el auto en el aparcamiento de la estación del tren. _

"_¿Qué cosa? – pregunta ella interesada. _

_Entonces las palabras se quedan obstruidas en mi garganta, pero decido que no he llegado tan lejos para acobardarme. _

"_Que yo termine enamorándome de ti y tú de mí" _

_Nuestras miradas se conectan, un brillo de asombro e ilusión se asoman en sus iris grises, al igual que otro que no había notado antes. Deseo. La duda se marca en mi frente, al cuestionarme si estaría bien besarla o no. Ella parece notarlo porque toma mi rostro en sus finas manos y junta su boca con la mía, cierro los ojos para disfrutar de sus suaves y carnosos labios, su aliento me impregna pero ella no se mueve, es cuando comprendo que me está dejando ser yo el que tome las riendas sobre aquel beso. _

_Al separarnos, ella retira sus manos de mi cara y abre la puerta para irse de mi lado, pero antes que lo haga la tomo del brazo. _

_-Katniss… yo no creo en las palabras de mi madre. – una media sonrisa se forma en su rostro, iluminándole los ojos con tranquilidad. _

_-Lo sé. – responde, volviéndose a mí y depositando sus labios en los míos en un breve beso. _

.

**26 de Septiembre 2012**

Llevo tirado en el sillón todo el día con una nueva botella de alcohol. Cuando el timbre de mi apartamento suena. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Le resto importancia a la persona que está detrás de la puerta. "Se hartara de tocar y se ira" me digo.

-¡Sé que estas ahí dentro Mellark! ¡Es mejor que abras la maldita puerta o la tirare yo misma! – esa era la voz de mi querida prima Annie. Doy otro trago a la botella y no contesto a sus aporreos en la puerta. La escucho revolver algunas cosas allá afuera, para después introducir una llave a la cerradura. Es ahora que me arrepiento de haberle dicho donde guardaba un repuesto.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué rayos pasa contigo? No contestas al teléfono, faltas a clases, y ahora… ¿estás ebrio? – dice Annie recriminándome por mi falta de interés. Estoy por tomar otro trago a la botella, pero ésta me es arrebatada. – ¿Qué estás haciendo Peeta? – pregunta preocupada y a la vez desconcertada por mi actitud.

-Dame la botella. – digo inentendible, pues siento como la lengua se traba en mi boca.

-No pienso dártela, de hecho… – Annie camina a la cocina y vierte el alcohol por el fregadero.

-¿Qué haces? – le grito llegando hasta donde esta, tambaleándome y sosteniéndome de los muebles, para intentar salvar alguna gota de licor. – Es la última que me quedaba. – le reclamo. No es que me importara el valor de lo que me había costado, si no que no quería salir a comprar otra.

-Me alegro. Porque ni si quiera puedes estar de pie. – dice. Pongo cara de asco y a ella parece enfurecerle. Me toma del brazo, jalándome rumbo al baño.

-Déjame. – digo, intentando soltarme de su agarre. Estando en otras condiciones lo hubiera logrado. Me mete bajo la regadera y abre el grifo de agua fría, sin importarle que ella también se moje. Sentir el agua fría contra mi piel por instinto me hace salir fuera, pero Annie me agarra fuertemente para que no lo haga. Pronto comienzo a temblar y las lagrimas no se hacen esperar. Voy cayendo al suelo y cuando lo hago, atraigo mis piernas al pecho y las abrazo. Annie regula el agua y se tumba a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Peeta? – me pregunta mi prima. El solo hecho de pensar en Katniss hace que el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta se haga más grande, impidiéndome hablar, pero lo intento, necesito desahogarme.

-Kat… Katniss… Katniss me dejó… Se va a casar. – el pronunciar esas palabras, hace que las lagrimas vuelvan con más intensidad. Annie me ve con compasión, sabiendo todo este tiempo, que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Ella me deja llorar hasta el cansancio.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – niego con la cabeza en respuesta.

Annie se levantaba para después ayudarme a mí. Cierra el grifo y toma unas toallas del mueble, dándome una a mí y quedándose una ella. Me manda a cambiarme de ropa, mientras ella arregla un poco el desorden que tengo como casa. Me pongo lo primero que encuentro que sea cómodo y me tumbo en mi cama. Me aferro a la almohada, aspirando su olor impregnado por Katniss. Hace tan solo unos días ella estaba aquí. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Despierto horas más tarde con la cabeza zumbándome y el estomago revuelto. Salgo deprisa de la cama, para llegar justo a tiempo al retrete y vaciar todo hasta la bilis. Alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Peeta estas bien? – pregunta Annie, detrás de la puerta. A estas horas yo ya la creía en su departamento.

-Salgo enseguida. – digo. Me enjuago la boca y salgo del baño.

-¿Cruda Primito? – dice Annie burlonamente.

-Annie, enserio hoy no. – digo cansado, tanto emocional como mentalmente. Ella parece entenderlo, porque rápidamente empieza animarme.

-Te he preparado waffles con mermelada. – dice con su característica sonrisa.

-Te lo digo enserio prima, necesitas unas clases de cocina urgente. – Annie me saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y yo no puedo aguantarme la risa, Annie no tarda en acompañarme.

Me tomo un analgésico antes de cenar los deliciosos, y único platillo que Annie Cresta sabe hacer.

-Vi que no te tomo tan sorpresa el que Katniss me dejara. – sé que no debería de hablar de ella, pero necesitaba saber una cosa. – Ya lo sabías ¿verdad? – Annie deja de comer solo para mirarme y contestarme con la verdad.

-Sí. – suelta un bufido. – Hable con ella hace una semana, trate de que ella cambiara de opinión, solo que no me escucho. Esta resignada Peeta, creí que harías algo al respecto, para que no se casara. Ella no le quiere. – me reclama.

-¿Crees que no lo hice? – digo molesto elevando la voz – Lo intente ¿vale? Pero no puedo luchar por alguien que perdió las esperanzas.

-De verdad lo siento Peeta.

-El que lo siente soy yo. – una solitaria lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, pero la limpio rápidamente para evitar que otras más salgan para hacerle compañía. – Me voy a ir Annie. Me voy a ir del Distrito 12 por un tiempo. – la idea estaba rondando en mi cabeza, desde que Katniss se fue. El solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla, me ponía enfermo.

-¿A dónde iras? – pregunta Annie desconcertada.

-Regresare al Capitolio. – respondo.

-No te diré que me alegra que te vayas, pero si estar aquí te afecta a tal grado de que te envicies con la bebida. Entonces te deseo buena suerte Peeta. – dice ella.

-Gracias Annie. – sonrió sinceramente, por su apoyo, aunque esa sonrisa no me llega a los ojos.

.

**27 de Septiembre 2012**

A primera hora de la mañana, empaco mis cosas y emprendo rumbo al Capitolio. No doy vuelta atrás, ni hago aquella desesperada y patética llamada que estuve tentado hacer. Es medianoche cuando aparco mi auto en la casa de mis padres y mamá sale a recibirme.

-Hijo. Me alegro que volvieras, yo sabía que esa mujer no era buena para ti.

-Ahora no mamá, estoy muy cansado ¿podemos hablar luego?

-Claro cariño pasa.

Subo los escalones para dirigirme a mi antigua habitación, olvidando por completo las maletas en el auto, aun así planeo no quedarme por mucho tiempo en casa de mis padres, no quiero volver a la misma historia de siempre. Retiro mis zapatos dejándolos tirados por ahí, me recuesto en la cama y al cerrar los ojos imagino que nada de esto es real, que nunca me fui del Capitolio para vivir en el Distrito 12, nunca conocí a Katniss Everdeen, ni nunca me enamore de ella. Tal vez pensando así aminore el dolor que oprime mi pecho y me deja sin respirar.

_Pero no pasa, porque al abrir los ojos el dolor sigue ahí... latente, y los recuerdos nunca se olvidan. _

.

**28 de Septiembre 2012**

Despierto a las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando el sueño me abandona y despierta mis sentidos, estoy cansado, pero no puedo seguir un minuto más en la cama. Me levanto y busco mis zapatos, encuentro uno casi por debajo de la cama y el otro aun lado de ella. Bajo los escalones para salir en busca de mis cosas, tomo una maleta y la otra la dejo en el carro, y al entrar de nueva cuenta a la casa me topo con mi padre.

-Peeta, hijo. No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿Acabas de llegar?

-No, llegue anoche. Mamá no quiso despertarte, ni yo se lo permití.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? – pregunta.

-De eso quería hablar contigo papá, regrese al Capitolio para quedarme aquí un tiempo indefinido y me gustaría que me apoyaras con un departamento, yo estaré yendo todos los días a trabajar al Capitol…

-Peeta, sabes que no me incomoda apoyarte, y que no es necesario que trabajes…

-Yo lo hago con gusto, sabes que me encanta trabajar ahí.

-Losé, lo que no entiendo es por qué no estás dispuesto a quedarte aquí con nosotros.

-No puedo. No, no me malentiendas, pero necesito mi espacio.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea ¿verdad hijo?

-Claro papá.

-Y por mientras ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Pienso volver a la Universidad.

-¿Quieres que hable con el Director?

-No gracias papá, lo haré yo mismo.

-Bien. Pues en ese entonces, que tengas un excelente día hijo.

-Lo mismo digo.

.

-Dir. Abernathy el joven Mellark está aquí… Ah sí está bien… Ahora mismo lo hago pasar… – dice la Srta. Trinket por teléfono. – Puedes pasar Peeta.

-Gracias Effie.

Me dirijo a la puerta del director y abro con demasiado cuidado, uno nunca sabe en qué condición encontraras al viejo Abernathy.

-Pasa muchacho. – dice el susodicho, invitándome a sentar. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Si usted me lo permite Dir. Abernathy quiero volver a la Universidad del Capitolio.

-Volver ¿eh? Creía que te gustaba el Distrito 12.

-Así era señor, pero por motivos personales no pude quedarme más tiempo.

-Espero que tu familia se encuentre bien. – pregunta alarmado.

-Lo están. – tranquilizo.

-Bien Peeta, ponte al corriente con tus compañeros y nos vemos por aquí el lunes.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy dentro?

-Por supuesto, ¿si no quién sería el chico que me trajera esos delicioso bollos de la panadería de tu padre?

-Muchas gracias Sr. Abernathy, me pondré al corriente cuanto antes.

-Haymitch muchacho, sabes que puedes llamarme Haymitch.

-Sí… Haymitch.

.

**15 de Octubre 2012 **

Llevo dos semana reintentando hacer que mi vida no parezca tan miserable a como lo es. Fingiendo estar completo, cuando por dentro no hago otra cosa más que estar hundiéndome en mi propio barco. Cada día que me levanto es todavía más difícil sobrellevar el dolor que me acompaña a todas horas. Siento la presencia de Katniss a donde vaya, se ha convertido en una necesidad y tengo que dejarla ir. A ella no le importo, tengo que empezar a ver por mí. Me fui del 12 para intentar rehacer mi vida en el Capitolio y es lo que pienso hacer.

Salgo de clase de aritmética, con un objetivo en la mira, recoger mis cosas de la casa de mis padres y mudarme de ahí lo antes posible. Hace apenas dos días conseguí un departamento accesible para mí, y hoy sería el momento en el que residiría en él.

-¿Peeta Mellark? – escucho por detrás como me llaman, lo que hace que me gire para ver quién es la persona que detiene mi salida. Pero cuando lo hago, una fuerza externa me tira al suelo, y lo único a lo que reacciono es meter las manos para bloquear el golpe de mi cuerpo con el piso.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola Preciosas :)_**

_Lamento la tardanza, pero es que he andado leyendo cazadores de sombras, sí alguien de aquí se habeís leído ya la saga, no dude en comentarlo, porque a mi me gustaría platicar, aclaro que acabo de terminar Ciudad de Cristal y tengo terror de leer los siguientes porque sé que sufriré, con leer la sinopsis, pero bueno me gustaría que me dijesen que tal (nada de spoilers)._

_Ahora respecto a la historia, quiero pedir una disculpa, porque bueno... se me olvide mencionar que tendría leves escenas lemons, no son fuertes por supuesto, pero sí antes del capítulo avisaré para quienes no les gustan esas partes. _

_Por cierto este y los siguientes serán todos del punto de vista de Peeta, no se exactamente cuantos, pero intento centrarme en su vida en el Capitolio, las últimas dos conversaciones la siento un poco de relleno, en realidad nunca había pensando en poner a Haymitch de director de una Universidad, pero me gusto, porque dije no puedo dejar que todos los personajes se vayan entorno a Katniss, también está Peeta, que es el más destrozado, así que veremos como Peeta supera la ruptura. _

_Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que me leen, comentaron, me pusieron en favoritos y/o alertas. _

**_GRACIAS:_**

**_anaprinces25 / dianadelore / katyms13 / landaflrs / Bitah Hawthorne Cullen Hale / Gred - y - Feorge /_**

_**"katyms13"** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, espero de todo corazón que estes bien y hayas tenido unos días excelentes. Me alegro que la historia haya sido de tu agrado y hará más de Peeta eso que ni que ;D Saludos. _

_**"anaprinces25"** Hola, sí si volví no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos, creo que Fanfiction se ha vuelto mi cocaína personal xD por así decirlo, es increíble toda está comunidad :3 Voy hacer todo lo posible por actualizar cada semana, aun no tengo el día preciso de cuando subir capítulos, pero en cuanto sepa lo sabrán. _

_**"Bitah Hawthorne Cullen Hale"** Hola, hola espero estés teniendo un día increíble, te agradezco tu comentario, y aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo que espero y te guste, aquí estando a tu y el de los demás a su servicio. :)  
_

**_Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, fechoría, etc...etc... no dude comentarlo. _**

_Por cierto no es demás decir que el trailer de Catching Fire deja mucho de que hablar, sobre todo el gran trabajo que ha hecho Francis Lawrence, espero de todo corazón que no me defraude porque Catching Fire es el libro que más me gusto de la triología. Porque tiene todos estos acontecimientos importantes y hasta ahora es increíble ver a Johanna con el hacha, a Finnick ¿Quieres un azucarillo? Enobaria con los dientes (hasta miedo da) No sé todo se ve woao. Y que decir del vestido... :O_

**_Vean está comparación o algo así por decirlo, mis respetos para quienes elaboraron el vídeo, paracen reales los soldaditos xD  
_**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watc h?v=zUSEM1XiUmM_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	3. Los rubios vuelven a estar de moda

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de la grandiosa autora de Los Juegos del Hambre Suzanne Collins, algunos otros son de mi invención,_

_así como la historia, yo lo único que hice fue divertirme un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Los rubios vuelven a estar de moda**

_Peeta Pov._

_Y todo pasa tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento._

_¿Qué es lo que sucede? _

_Acaso cuando pasamos por situaciones desagradables, ¿las vemos en cámara lenta para observar de cerca los acontecimientos que nos marcan?_

_¿Será que siempre podemos ver lo que pasa en un microsegundo, pero nunca le prestamos la debida atención?_

Al momento de caer y sentir el ardor en mi mandíbula, llevo mi mano derecha para apaciguar el dolor, un sabor a hierro y sal me provoca escupirlo, dejando una mancha roja en el suelo.

-¡CATO! – grita por detrás una mujer.

Escuchar ese nombre me confunde y trae varios recuerdos a mi mente, frunzo el ceño y miro hacia arriba para confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…? – le grito aquel alto, musculoso y rubio chico frente a mí.

-Eso es por dejar a tu mejor amigo tirado.

.

**19 de Enero 2010 **

_En esta ocasión no me importaba lo que dijeran mis padres, no me importaba que no estuvieran de acuerdo, sé que es una locura, pero por primera vez siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto, tal vez distanciándome de ellos puedan mejorar o terminar la relación que durante tantos años han llevado. Claro que no me pondría del todo feliz que se separan pero sería una decisión que tomarían ellos y yo simplemente tengo que comprender. _

_El timbre de la casa se hace sonar, y escucho como alguien abre a nuestro visitante, preocupado que sea algo importante, me apresuro reordenando mis cosas, pero es un fiasco. Creo que no fue una buena idea sacar toda mi ropa y regarla por la cama, ya que parece que hubiera pasado un huracán en mi cuarto. _

_-Veo que ahora sí vas enserio con mudarte. – no puedo evitar dar un brinco, al ser sorprendido por mi mejor amigo tras mis espaldas. _

_-Cato. – respondo en modo de saludo. – Creía que tenías una de esas fiestas familiares. – recuerdo, desviando la conversación a otro rumbo. _

_-La familia puede esperar, pero tú y yo amigo nos vamos a celebrar. – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_-¿Y qué estamos celebrando? – pregunto._

_-El que expulsaran a Brutus y Gloss de los Juegos… Ésta querido amigo, es nuestra gran oportunidad de ganar. – dice Cato con mero entusiasmo. _

_Por un momento, en medio de todo el caos, había olvidado por completo los próximos Juegos del Hambre, el nombre se le había quedado de los antiguos Juegos, donde cada Distrito tenía que ofrecer a un chico y una chica de entre 12 y 18 años para que se mataran entre ellos. Si me lo preguntan, creo que es lo más inhumano que he conocido y me enorgullece saber que nuestros ancestros hayan dado su vida para terminar con el gobierno del Presidente Snow. Claro que estos juegos eran totalmente diferentes y podían participar todo aquel que quisiera, por supuesto Cato era un fiel participante desde que tenía uso de razón y el hecho de que Brutus y Gloss estuvieran fuera de concursar, ponía a Cato un pie dentro de ganar. _

_-Creo que no podre participar, estoy con todo esto de la mudanza y no tengo tiempo de andar entrenando para los Juegos. – intento salirme por la tangente. _

_-¿Qué? Vamos, ni que te fueras a ir hasta la otra punta de Panem. – Cato ríe, pero yo no puedo acompañarlo con lo que se supone es la broma del año. Bajo la mirada serio, buscando en mi mente alguna solución para la tormenta. Cato para de reír de golpe, al percatarse que no me estoy riendo junto a él. – ¿No te irás cierto? Porque sabes que sí lo haces sería lo más estúpido que hicieras._

_-Tal vez quiero cometer una estupidez. – digo a la defensiva de su comentario. _

_-Puedo comprender que te quieras ir de tu casa. Vamos amigo has aguantado mucho las peleas de tus padres. Pero de eso a quererte ir del Capitolio, no puedo comprenderlo. _

_-No es la única razón por la que me voy Cato. – intento justificarme ante mi amigo, queriendo confundir su memoria para que no sepa que es esa precisamente la razón por la que me voy del Capitolio. Un chico atemorizado que no puede enfrentar a sus padres para que dejen de pelear. _

_Cato frunce el ceño al comprender de lo que hablo. _

_-¿Una chica? ¡Sabes cuán importante son para mí esos Juegos! y ¿tú me abandonas por una chica? _

_-Cuando pases por eso lo comprenderás. _

_-¿Así que estas enamorado? _

_-No, bueno no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que no puedo dejarla escapar. – cobarde, me digo en mi interior al poner a Katniss como escusa, apenas y la conozco, y ya la estoy metiendo en este lío. _

_-Bien, pues espero que valga la pena Peeta Mellark. _

"_Mi mejor amigo salió por esa puerta, para no dar vuelta atrás, nunca más nos volvimos a ver y mucho menos hablar." _

.

**15 de Octubre 2012 **

Cato gano ese año, mientras yo huía de los problemas.

-Escuche que ganaste. – menciono.

-Sí, no le digas a nadie pero tuve un poco de ayuda de Tresh Okeniyi. – dice Cato dándome la mano, yo la tomo y con su ayuda vuelvo a estar de pie.

Una chica de mediana estatura, morena y el pelo afro se detiene frente a un lado de Cato y enfrente mío, su pecho sube y baja descontrolado por la carrera que acaba de dar, una gota de sudor baja por su frente y ella rápidamente la retira, toma aire antes de hablar.

-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Cato, él no suele comportarse así. – dice lo último volteando a ver a Cato con ojos de reprimenda.

-Hey cariño aun sigo aquí. – dice Cato volteando a ver a la morena.

-Lo sé. – responde ella con una sonrisa.

-Además no lo siento. – dice Cato volviendo su mirada hacia mí. – Sin rencores Mellark, pero te lo tenías ganado.

-Sí, puede que sí. – digo sonriendo, al ver que mi mejor amigo no ha cambiado y sobretodo el ver una chispa de esperanza en él. Cato me acompaña con una sonora carcajada.

-Por cierto, ella es… – comienza a decir Cato después de apaciguar las risas. Pero entonces un nombre se me viene a la mente, y salta fuera de mi boca.

-Rue.

-Amm sí ¿Se conocían? – pregunta Cato confundido intercambiando miradas entre ambos.

-No. – respondemos los dos al unísono.

Hace un minuto podría jurar que en mi vida la había visto, pero recordar su nombre me hizo pensar en donde, lo peor fue que esos pensamientos me llevaron directo a ella.

-En el 12 conocí a… – tengo que aclararme la garganta por el nudo que comienza a formarse. – Katniss Everdeen. – suelto sin pensarlo.

-¿De verdad? – grita emocionada Rue.

-Si ella y yo compartimos un tiempo juntos y me hablo de ti. – digo.

-Creo que estoy perdido en esta conversación. – interrumpe Cato.

-Amor, ¿recuerdas que te comente sobre que mi mejor amiga se iba a casar la próxima semana? – dolía, escucharlo dolía. De nuevo volvía estar mal, pero tuve que tomar fortaleza y ocupar mi mente en otro asunto. Lo más parecido que podía curar una herida mayor, era curar una menor, tomo el cuello de mi playera y la llevo justo a la abierta de mi labio inferior.

-Amm, puede que no recuerde…

-¡Cato! – riñe Rue.

-Es broma cariño, si lo recuerdo ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Pues que Katniss conoce a amm ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta Rue volviendo hacia mí.

-Lo siento, soy Peeta Mellark. – digo alzando mi mano en forma de cortesía.

-Rue Stenberg. – me responde estrechando mi mano.

-Dime Peeta ¿iras a la boda de Katniss? – trago en seco.

-N… no, n… no – tartamudeo, respiro hondo y prosigo. – No creo poder asistir, tengo que ponerme al corriente con unos deberes.

-Oh.

-¿Tu irás? – me atrevo a preguntar.

-Me gustaría, pero me es imposible. – responde Rue entristecida, no pregunto las razones por las cuales le imposibilitan su asistencia, pues sé que podrían ser cosas que a mí no me incumben.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde y tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Así que ¿Cato seguimos en contacto? – pregunto ofreciendo mi mano como signo de paz.

-Por supuesto amigo. – dice él estrechándola y abrazándome.

-Un gusto conocerte Rue.

-Lo mismo digo.

.

Lo bueno de prever el cambio, es que sólo tengo que subir mis cosas al auto, lo que lo hace más pesado es no contar con ayuda extra. Antes de irme dejo una nota en la cocina, avisándoles a mis padres de mi ida.

De nuevo volvía a tener ese pequeño espacio que solo me pertenecía a mí. Había escogido este departamento por sus amplios ventanales, y su espacio no tan reducido. Dejo todas las cajas y maletas en la sala de estar, mientras me pongo cómodo en el sofá, cierro los ojos pensando que sólo será un minuto, pero cuando menos me doy cuenta tengo a alguien aporreando mi puerta.

Sin muchas ganas, me levanto y abro la puerta, sorprendiéndome de la persona fuera de mi departamento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Cato? – le pregunto confundido.

-Tu papá me dijo que estarías aquí y creí que necesitarías ayuda con eso. – dice, apuntando a las cajas detrás de mí. Sonrío y abro más la puerta para dejar pasar a Cato. – Me gusta este lugar. – dice observando sus alrededores.

-Cuando quieras puedes venir. – ofrezco, mientras me siento en el sofá.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. – dice sentándose en la otra esquina del sofá.

Mi mirada viaja de un lado a otro, hasta centrarse en lo que hay afuera del ventanal, las luces del Capitolio resplandecen en los más recónditos lugares.

-¿Qué te paso amigo? te ves… diferente. – rompe Cato el silencio.

-No soy el mismo de antes, eso es seguro. – reconozco.

-Sabes Peeta fui injusto contigo… Cuando te fuiste no podía comprender el que dejarás todo por una chica, pero después lo comprendí… – Cato suspira. – Rue me hace sentir vivo, me complementa.

-Se te vez feliz. – menciono al verle sonreír involuntariamente, éste asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo soy… Pero tú no. – dice mirándome como si estuviera estudiando mis facciones. – Peeta ¿Qué pasó en el Distrito 12? ¿Qué pasó para que decidieras volver al lugar que no volverías?

Abro la boca para responder, pero entonces pienso que no puedo seguir engañándome, que no puedo reconstruir mi vida si sigo alejando a las personas que me importan.

-En ese caso, creo que tienes derecho a saber que tenías razón del porque me iba. – digo afligido. – Te mentí, dejé que creyeras que me iba por una chica, cuando en realidad era que soy un cobarde, lo soy porque preferí salir huyendo a seguir escuchando las peleas de mis padres, en lugar de enfrentarlos y lo sigo siendo, porque de nuevo vuelvo a huir para no tener que ver a la mujer que amo casándose con otro. – cuando salen aquellas palabras de mi boca, no soy consciente de que he elevado la voz y hecho puño mis manos. Pero esa presión se va cuando siento la mano de Cato en mi hombro.

-Yo no lo creo, tú no eres un cobarde Peeta Mellark. Lo que hiciste fue comprensible, cualquiera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

-No trates de justificar mi cobardía Cato.

-No lo hago, sólo digo la verdad.

No contradigo sus palabras porque sé que no ganaré contra él, pero en el fondo sigo sintiéndome culpable y decepcionado por mis actitudes. Vuelvo la vista al ventanal, distrayéndome con las luces reflectoras alzándose en el cielo.

-¿Así que es de Katniss Everdeen de quién estas enamorado? – la voz de Cato me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? – giro la cabeza para verlo.

-Katniss Everdeen. – repite Cato. – Bueno, supuse que es de ella de quien hablas.

-Sí…

Tan rápido como un relámpago, mi memoria viaja aquel tiempo donde era ajeno a lo que rodeaba el Distrito 12. Como una chica y un chico tenían que unir sus vidas para que todo mejorara en sus vidas.

.

**09 de Julio 2010**

_Volvía al Distrito 12, después de unas intensas vacaciones, las cosas no habían mejorado con mis padres, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarles. Annie fue mi salvación los últimos tres días luego de la partida de Katniss, ansiaba verla, teníamos una conversación pendiente y no quería perder el tiempo siguiendo en el Capitolio. Deje a Annie en su casa justo cuando el sol se escondía en el horizonte, no volví a mi departamento para ese entonces, tome una ruta alterna que me dirigiría justo a donde tenía que ir. _

_Bajo del auto cuando una onda de valentía me inunda en todo mí ser, toco el timbre de la casa primero una y después otra, hasta que una niña rubia de ojos azules se asoma por la puerta. _

_-¿Hola? – saluda con una interrogante pero sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-Soy Peeta Mellark y estoy buscando a Katniss. – menciono cuando es prudente. _

_-¿Eres amigo de mi hermana? – pregunta ella emocionada. _

_-Sí, y tú debes de ser Prim ¿cierto? – digo, recordando a la hermana pequeña de Katniss, y como ésta me había dicho lo diferentes que eran. Una rubia, la otra castaña. _

_Ella está por responderme, pero una voz dentro de la casa la acalla. _

_-Pato, ¿con quién estás hablando? – Katniss camina directo afuera y cuando me ve su rostro empalidece. – Peeta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? _

_-Tenía que hablar contigo. – respondo. – ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – la invito cuando veo que ella no tiene intención de hablar conmigo enfrente de su hermana, las miradas discretas que lanzaba en dirección a ella, me lo decían todo. _

_-Sí, claro. Prim ahora mismo regreso. – dice lo último dirigiéndose a la pequeña Everdeen. _

_Katniss no nos da tiempo a decir a Prim y a mí ninguna otra palabra, porque cuando sale por la puerta la cierra detrás de ella, es como si quisiese ocultarla de mí. Ella camina alejándose de la casa y yo tengo que seguirle el ritmo para alcanzarla, cuando estamos a una distancia prudente, ella se detiene. _

_-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar? – pregunta con un tono de frialdad en la voz. _

_-De lo que paso en la estación del tren. – digo firmemente sin vacilar. _

_Ella suspira pesadamente para luego responder. _

_-No paso nada Peeta, estaba confundida, ¿quieres olvidarlo? – dice cansada y frustrada, como si esas palabras las hubiera repetido miles de veces y ahora solo las estuviera diciendo por decir. _

_-¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que sí paso algo… Nos besamos Katniss ¿eso no significo nada para ti? – digo un poco colérico ante su falta de tacto. _

_-No, ya te lo dije estaba confundida por lo que había pasado en tu casa que no lo pensé, sólo quería distraerme. _

_-¿Distraerte? Así que yo fui tu distracción. – sus palabras me hieren, aunque sólo fuera un beso, mi dignidad se fue por la borda. – Bien, no sé porque pierdo el tiempo contigo. – doy media vuelta furioso, caminando por el trecho por el que habíamos andado, cuando su voz me detiene. _

_-Peeta espera. – no me volteo para encararla, ni digo nada, dejo que me alcance y cuando ella recobra el aliento dice. – No quise decir eso. Es sólo que es complicado. _

_-¿Qué tan complicado? – pregunto aún con la vista enfrente. _

_-Ese beso sí significo algo, significo mucho y ese es el problema. – su confesión me toma por sorpresa, después de lo que había pasado hace tan sólo unos segundos, dudaba que ella fuera capaz de decirme tales cosas. _

_-¿Por qué eso debería ser un problema? – digo confundido, volteándola a ver. _

_-Peeta yo no puedo estar con ningún hombre. – sus palabras me paralizan, ideas locas comienzan a arremolinarse en mi cabeza, entrecierro los ojos para decir una barbaridad. _

_-Estás queriéndome decir que eres… – no logro terminar la frase porque ella rápidamente se apresura a contestar. _

_-Oh no, no nada de eso. – me contradice y yo puedo respirar tranquilo. – El problema es que estoy comprometida. – de nuevo lo ha vuelto hacer dejándome helado de la impresión. _

_-¿Estas comprometida y aún así me besaste? – digo sin poder creerme que aun comprometida con alguien fuera capaz de hacer tales cosas. _

_-No es algo que yo quiera. – se defiende. – No tengo elección… nunca la he tenido. – su voz se apaga al momento de pronunciar lo último, ella agacha la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada, algo en su postura es diferente a la anterior, ya no demuestra frialdad, es como si se hubiese quitada una máscara que ocultaba todo aquello que no quisiese que se supiera. Toco su mentón y suavemente elevo su cabeza para que me mire a los ojos. _

_-Todos tenemos elección Katniss, no importa cuán difícil parezcan las situaciones. – puedo ver en sus ojos confusión y determinación al mismo tiempo, no soy capaz de pensar, cuando sus húmedos labios tocan los míos, el beso es breve pero con un toque de ternura. – ¿A qué se debe eso? – pregunto luego de separarnos. _

_-Ah que por primera vez he tomado una decisión sobre mi vida y esa eres tú. _

_-Creía que estabas comprometida. _

_-Lo sigo estando, pero no por mucho tiempo. _

_-¿Qué harás al respecto? _

_-No lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo. _

_Su determinación me hizo confiar, volvimos a reanudar la caminata, sólo que esta vez la dirección era de vuelta a su casa, no pude evitar tomarla de la mano y lo mejor fue que ella no me soltó. Podíamos haber caminado más lento, pero no debíamos retrasarnos más, cuando llegamos a su puerta ella rompió el silencio. _

_-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? _

_-Me encantaría. _

.

**15 de Octubre 2012 **

_-_Claramente ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, cedió ante un testamento.

-No creo que ella tuviera muchas elecciones Peeta, creó que tienes que entenderla.

-Lo hago, lo hice, pero eso no fue suficiente.

-Supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Supones bien… Sí eh regresado al Capitolio es para olvidarme de ella… Pero hay algo antes que debo hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola Preciosas :)**_

_Pues es lunes por lo que hay un nuevo capítulo, aun no me decido que día de la semana utilizar para subir capítulo, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿que día les gustaría que publicara? _

_Respecto a Rue & Cato, bueno no se que recibimiento tendrá, yo leí un fic de esa pareja y desde entonces me enamore de ellos, sí no les gusta la pareja, por favor denles una oportunidad. También si quieren ver algún personaje en la historia no duden en decirme ;D _

_Bien, me atrevo a preguntar, ¿si les está gustando el rumbo que está llevando la historia? Aun falta varias cosas que ver, y pronto se vienen los puntos de vista de Katniss. Sé que apenas es el inicio, pero me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto. _

**_Sin más que decir es momento de agradecer a cada una de ustedes que me leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas._**

**_Ekishka / CataD´Mellark_**

_Tengo Twitter pueden agregarme doy follow back "Butterflymoon" y también Tumblr h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._t_u_m_b_l_r_._c_o_m_/blog/ch rushbutterfly_

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola, que gusto verte o leerte de nuevo por mi nueva historia, ¿que como estoy? Bueno te diré un maestro nos dijo que no disfrazáramos la verdad, que no sólo contestáramos a esa pregunta con un bien, así que te digo, ahora mismo muero de sueño pero quería terminar el capítulo y subirlo, así que aquí estoy con los ojos pelones todo porque me tengo que levantar temprano para ir al curso de la facultad, ni modo es un requisito para poder entrar y le estoy echando todas las ganas para quedar :) Ahora volviendo a la historia, al principio tenía miedo, de hecho lo sigo teniendo, antes de publicarla, me la pensé en darle click, pero ahora tú y las demás serán los jurados (un reality show :O) bueno no. La canción que inventaron esta buena y rima mucho, jahaha, la verdad Catching Fire promete mucho. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y ahora yo te pregunto ¿cómo estas? _

_**"anaprinces25"** Hola, hola :) sí Peeta es muy fundamental para esta historia, más adelante sabrán porque, por ahora mmm pensándolo bien no recordaba que en el próximo será la boda de Katniss, pero no veremos nada de eso, de hecho se me acaba de ocurrir una buena escena buajajaja, cuando lo publique te diré cual es. Espero te encuentres de maravilla y tengas muchos panes quemados que saborear, espero leerte en el próximo. Saludos :) _

_**"Bitah Hawthorne Cullen Hale"** ¡Hi! ¡Hi! me alegro mucho que te gustará al capítulo, de verdad aww esos comentarios me ponen muy feliz :) Respecto a Gale, créeme que sí me la pensé mucho respecto al papel que tomaría, pero acá entre nos, puedes estar tranquila que tengo algo planeado para él shhhh puede que sea bueno o malo ^_^ eso ya se sabrá dentro de unos capítulos más, mientras tanto espero que este no sea la excepción y de todo corazón te mando mis buenas vibras para todo :3_

_**"KristenRock"** Hola woaoh cuanto tiempo, he visto en mi bandeja de entrada que has subido un capítulo, no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, pero si no me quedo dormida en la noche lo leeré ;D Peeta, Peeta sufrirá tantito, poquito nada más, u_u ok no! Hasta ahora ha sufrido mucho, pero ya paso su parte melodramático, o el llorar como magdalena, no quiero que este fic sean puras lagrimas de cocodrilo, aunque si habrá, pero bueno eso ya lo veré determinado el momento, el trailer aww lo ame 3 y me encanto que no pusieran nada de los secretos de la arena, eso le quitaría el "misterio" lo que no me gusta, no se si lo habréis notado es que conforme se acerca la fecha de estreno de una película esperada, sacan demasiados spot o clics y sí los juntas todos puedes ver la película entera :S Muchas gracias por tus buenas intenciones, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí, te mando besos y abrazos. Saludos y que estés bien. _

_._

**_Les dejo tres videos de Catching Fire _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watc h?v=peBgRHYoFws_**

**h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watc h?v=Rd95IAkHdn8**

**h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watc h?v=4_zenrjJspc**

**¿Review? :3**


	4. Haciendo al imbécil

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de la grandiosa autora de Los Juegos del Hambre Suzanne Collins, algunos otros son de mi invención,

así como la historia, yo lo único que hice fue divertirme un poco con ellos.

* * *

**¡Alerta! Contiene un pequeño lemon.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Haciendo al imbécil **

_Peeta Pov._

**20 de Octubre 2012**

De pie frente aquel camino de piedras, que durante mucho tiempo recorrí y que por ende me es reconocible como la palma de mi mano, llego a la puerta, pero no toco a ella, por miedo a que ésta me la estampen en la cara, después de todo, haberme ido por días, sin decir a nadie de mi paradero excepto a Annie tenía que traer consecuencias. Mi corazón se acelera conforme avanzo a su cuarto, su puerta esta entreabierta y no puedo resistirme a mirar por el orificio. Ella está ahí, de pie, observándose en el espejo completo, deslizando sus manos por su vestido amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. Doy un paso dentro del cuarto y las palabras salen solas de mi boca.

-Te ves preciosas. – mi voz la sobresalta, por lo que rápido su mirada se dirige a mi persona.

-Peeta. – susurran sus labios con suavidad, como si lo que vieran sus ojos fuese mentira. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta con extrañeza.

-He venido a verte. – digo sin la menor pizca de vacilación.

-Bueno, ya me has visto, así que… – no termina la oración, pero sus palabras son una clara invitación para mi retirada. Ella se da la vuelta, dejándome ver su espalda descubierta y dando por terminada está conversación.

Río en mi mente, pues no tengo la intención de partir, no todavía, incluso no solo.

-En realidad, he venido para suplicarte que no te cases. – mi voz suena serena, ha como creía que sonaría.

-Peeta, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. – ella suena cansada, supongo que de todas las veces que me ha repetido lo mismo.

Me acerco por detrás de ella, no la toco, aunque me muero de ganas de hacerlo, nuestras miradas se cruzan por el espejo y vuelvo hablar.

-Dime lo que ves. – le pido sin consideración.

-El día más infeliz de mi vida. – murmura, pero yo logro escucharla.

Llevo mi mano cerrada a su hombro, deslizándola por todo su brazo y sólo con el roce de mis nudillos en su piel, la siento estremecer. Al final entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y le susurro en su oído.

-Dime que no sientes nada y me iré. – ella no responde de inmediato, retiro parte de su cabello a un lado, dejando la zona del cuello descubierta. Sé que no estoy jugando limpio, pero no me deja opciones, cuando cada minuto que pasa ella está a un paso de ir al altar. Pego mi cuerpo al suyo y acerco mi boca a su cuello, respirando su aroma y deslizando mis labios, hasta besarla sin preámbulo alguno, la escucho suspirar, pero no me detengo, siento su corazón acelerarse cuando recorro la longitud de su cuello con mi lengua. Y tan rápido como fue puesta la barrera entre nosotros cae, hecha pedazos a nuestros pies. Ella busca mis labios, que son arrebatados por el arranque de frenesí que la inunda.

-Sácame de aquí Peeta, llévame contigo. – masculla cerca de mi boca, al sólo separarnos para tomar aíre.

-¿A dónde? – le pregunto.

-Lejos. – responde.

No tiene que repetirlo. Katniss toma su gabardina para ocultar debajo de ella su vestido de novia, pasa primero un brazos por la manga y después el otro, para al último abrochar los botones de enfrente. Tomo su mano, no queriendo soltarla nunca, mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta principal, caminamos con cautelo al no querer ser vistos alejándonos a hurtadillas. Salimos sin el menor inconveniente, abro la puerta del copiloto a Katniss y ella sube gustosa, rodeo el auto para tomar el mando del volante, y pongo en marcha el auto, mientras le doy una ojeada por el retrovisor a la casa de enfrente temiendo que alguien salga y sé de cuenta de mis planes.

Pero todo está tranquilo…

El letrero de Bienvenida del Distrito 12, se alcanza a vislumbrar a un kilometro de distancia, no tardo mucho en dejarlo atrás, estaba tan concentrado en dejar el 12 atrás que no me había percatado los sollozos de Katniss.

-¿Quieres hablar? – le pregunto a lo que obtengo como respuesta una negativa por parte de su cabeza.

-Sí lo hago, entonces te diré que des media vuelta, y no quiero eso. – me quedo en silencio, temiendo que me lo pida.

Dejo que en todo el trayecto se desahogue, no interfiero con sus lamentos, ni tampoco trato de calmarla, pues sé que necesita este tiempo para ella. Una parte de mí, siente culpabilidad por el acometido, pero que sin duda no es algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. A las pocas horas, Katniss entra en un estado de inconsciencia, descansando su cabeza en la puerta del auto, en su rostro persisten las marcas de las lágrimas, que me contengo de limpiarlas, al no querer despertarla de su letargo.

Es de noche, cuando apago el motor del auto y salgo para desentumecer mis piernas.

-Katniss. – susurro su nombre en su oído, mientras ella sonríe en respuesta. – Hemos llegado preciosa. – Katniss abre los ojos lentamente, tratando de ubicar su alrededor, suelta un largo bostezo para luego mirarme a la cara.

-¿En dónde estamos? – pregunta desorientada.

-Porque no vienes a verlo. – ella hace una mueca, yo abro su puerta de copiloto y sin pensarlo la tomo entre mis brazos. Katniss ríe, mientras una ráfaga de viento alborota nuestros cabellos, el olor y el sonido es inconfundible.

-El Distrito 4, ¿es enserio?

-Sí, y por allá... – digo, señalando una edificación. – esta nuestra cabaña.

-¿Nuestra? – repite ella, como probando la palabra.

-Puede serlo si tu quieres. – su sonrisa se ensancha, pero al instante un brillo de tristeza se inserta en su mirada.

-¿Podemos ir a verla? – pregunta con ilusión.

-Vamos. – la tomo de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos a la cabaña.

Saco la llave de mi bolsillo, y la inserto en la cerradura. Abro la puerta, dándole paso directo a Katniss, ella entra, admirando todo a su paso, como una niña de cinco años, a la cual le han decorado el cuarto de princesas.

-Me gusta este lugar. – aunque la cabaña no es ostentosa, tiene un aíre rustico, que le da a la zona cierto toque hogareño y lo mejor es que da directo al mar. Katniss me mira divertida, para después agregar. – ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo Peeta Mellark?

-No tienes bañador. – le recuerdo.

-Bueno, sino te molesta utilizare bragas y sujetador. – trago en seco, de tan sólo imaginármela. Ella se ríe, de mi reacción y yo bajo la mirada avergonzado, mientras ella se quita la gabardina y los tacos. – He Peeta ayúdame con esto. – dice, apuntando a la cremallera de su vestido. Hago a un lado su cabello y bajo con delicadeza el cierre. Katniss baja su vestido, dejándolo en el suelo, gran parte de su piel es expuesta, lo que provoca en mí una reacción evidente.

Ella camina hacia la puerta, deteniéndose un momento antes de salir.

-¿Vienes? – Sé que me está provocando, así como yo había empezado está mañana, pero no me importa, respiro hondo para controlar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, Katniss vuelve a reír y sale directa al mar. Yo me quito la playera, los zapatos y el pantalón, quedando en calzoncillos.

La alcanzo sólo unos minutos después.

-¿Por qué no te has metido? – le pregunto, al verla con los pies enterrados en la arena.

-Está helada. – dice. Me río de su comentario y antes de que pueda darse cuenta la tomo de la cintura, elevándola sólo unos pocos centímetros del suelo para adentrarme con ella al mar. Katniss grita que me detenga, pero yo no lo hago. Una ola de gran magnitud arruina el momento, cuando nos llega de lleno, revolcándonos y acabando tirados en la arena.

Un quejido sale de mis labios, al sentir el agua fría contra mi piel, todo mi cuerpo se eriza, cuando la ola se retira, pero el aire fresco de la noche me congela. Katniss está temblando junto a mí, maldiciéndome por haberla hecho mojarse.

-Sabes, he escuchado que el mejor remedio para el frío, es el calor corporal.

-Vete a la mierda Mellark. – me insulta sonriendo. – Pero no negaré que tienes razón.

Sonrió al verla ceder ante mí, ella se acerca lo más que puede a mi cuerpo y me rodea con sus brazos.

-Estas helada. – me quejo, al sentir sus manos en mi espalda.

-Tú también lo estás.

Nos quedamos tumbados en la arena, rodeados de los brazos del otro, sintiendo el latir de nuestros corazones y nuestra respiración agitada por la fría noche.

-Esto no está funcionando. – menciono, cuando comienza a castañear.

-Yo sé otra forma de entrar en calor. – sugiere con picardía.

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál sería esa otra forma Srta. Everdeen? – le pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

-Está. – dice ya a pocos centímetros de mi boca, sus labios tocan los míos con suavidad, mientras mis manos se centran en su vientre, sin ir más arriba o más abajo. Su boca húmeda junto con la mía crean una explosión cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran y juguetean entre ella. Nos separamos minutos después, con la necesidad de más. – Creo que es mejor ir dentro. – yo asiento y juntos, tomados de la mano nos encaminamos a la cabaña, no tardamos ni un minuto cuando ya estamos cerrando la puerta.

Vuelvo a besar a Katniss con pasión, mientras ella en un rápido movimiento rodea mis caderas con sus piernas, el beso se vuelve ardiente, quemándonos a ambos las bocas, lucho contra el seguro de su sujetador, hasta que por fin puedo liberar sus pechos de la prenda. Deslizo mis labios por su mentón, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al comienzo de sus senos, Katniss suspira cuando mi lengua pasa por su pezón izquierdo y luego por el derecho.

Katniss muerde mi labio inferior, cuando retomo sus labios, minutos después. Camino, cargando su peso, rumbo al cuarto, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con la ropa regada que dejamos antes de ir a la playa. Al llegar al borde de la cama, dejo caer con delicadeza el cuerpo de Katniss en el colchón, pero no contaba que ella rodearía mi cuello con sus brazos y me tiraría junto con ella. Delineo sus labios con mi dedo índice, y beso cada parte de su cuerpo.

Nos enrollamos entre las cobijas, con nuestras piernas cruzadas con las del otro, ella se entretiene besando mi cuello y mi abdomen, mientras que mi debilidad son sus pechos, la escucho gemir, con sólo tocarla, pero estamos tan llenos de éxtasis que cuando mi miembro entra en su cavidad, los dos nos sentimos en el clímax.

_El tic tac del reloj aleja la noche para que los primeros indicios de luz se asomen por el horizonte. _

**21 de Octubre 2012**

Las fuertes punzadas de la cabeza me despiertan de mi letargo, pero no me importa, porque siento su calor pegado a mi cuerpo y sé que he dormido abrazado a la mujer que amo, abro los ojos, mirando al techo para que mi vista vuelva en sí, siento a Katniss removerse entre mis brazos, me acerco a ella para besar su hombro, cuando su cabellera me extraña. No es castaña como lo había sido siempre, sino rubia. Tallo mis ojos, para ver si no eh cometido una equivocación, pero ahí está, esa misma cabellera. Mi corazón se acelera y las punzadas en mi cabeza me bloquean por completo. Me alejo con cuidado de mi acompañante, temiendo que ésta pueda despertarse en cualquier momento.

Busco mi ropa por la cabaña, pero es ahora que me doy cuenta, que no estamos en dicha cabaña, sino en una habitación desconocida para mí. Me coloco la ropa con sumo cuidado y cuando estoy por ponerme los zapatos, la chica rubia se mueve, descansando su espalda en el colchón, lo que me da una clara visión de su rostro. Me quedo helado al comprobar que ella no es Katniss, sus facciones son muy distintas a las de ella, pero entonces un terrible mareo me hace tambalear.

Cuando me estabilizo, trato de recordar la noche anterior, pero no consigo nada. No recuerdo como he llegado hasta ahí, ni siquiera el haberme acostado con ella. Todo lo que recuerdo es haber ido a por Katniss, pero sí ella no está aquí… ella no se habría casado o ¿sí?

Pronto el pánico se apodera de mí, haciéndome sudar y temblar. Abro la puerta y salgo, enfrentándome con un pasillo desolado, a excepción de los vasos de cerveza y platos de comida regados por doquier, botellas de licor en cada mesilla del lugar. Bajo las escaleras, dando con el hall, que esta mucho peor que los pasillos, hay personas durmiendo tiradas en el suelo, otras tantas en los sillones, más vasos, botellas, incluso diez mesas largas de lo que supongo fueron bocadillos.

De inmediato el reconocimiento de lo que fue la fiesta del año me golpeo de lleno en la cabeza, junto con el sentimiento de decepción y desolación haciéndome sentir desdichado.

_Nunca fui al Distrito 12. _

_Nunca convencí a Katniss Everdeen de no casarse. _

_Y por supuesto…_

_Nunca estuvimos en el Distrito 4. _

El estomago se me revuelve por lo que tengo que inhalar y exhalar para controlarme, las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos las retengo, mientras camino directo a la puerta principal, cuando la abro el viento mañanero me hela los huesos. Escudriño con la mirada, encontrando rápidamente mi automóvil, cuando estoy por subirme el sonido del móvil me sobresalta, busco en mis bolsillos delanteros, sacándolo del derecho, miro la pantalla viendo en él el nombre de Cato. Una sensación de alivio y terror se aloja en mi pecho, haciéndome dudar de apretar el botón de aceptar. Por una parte él podría ayudarme a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero por la otra estaba avergonzado por mi comportamiento con aquella chica rubia.

Dejo que el celular suene una, tres, cinco veces mientras conduzco hacia mi departamento, pero entonces, el pensar que Cato podría estar esperándome allí, me hizo retroceder, no tenía los ánimos para hablar con él, incluso de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente miserable para todavía agregarle más pesares a mi vida.

Deambulo sin rumbo fijo por unas horas, hasta que el cansancio y dolor de cabeza me pide a gritos unos minutos de consolación. Pago el día en un hotel de lo menos reconocible en el Capitolio y cuando entro a la habitación lo primero que hago es vomitar hasta la bilis. Mi estomago ruge al enfrentarse al vació, mis labios están blancos como la cal y mi piel se vuelve sudorosa. Sea lo que fuera que consumí anoche no me estaba trayendo buenas consecuencias. Tomo un baño de agua fría, para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza, pero este no aminora.

Me recuesto en la acolchada cama, mirando el techo blanco, resistiéndome a llamar a Annie y martirizarme con el gran evento. Aun no logro recordar lo que pasó en la fiesta, sigo creyendo que esos recuerdos de Katniss fueron reales. Porque todo fue tan colorido que me es imposible pensar que todo fue obra de un sueño. Paso horas en la misma posición, tratando de llegar a ese momento en el que todo se convirtió en locura, los parpados comienzan a pesarme y mi mente comienza a divagar, pronto los brazos de Morfeo me acunan y pierdo el conocimiento.

.

**22 de Octubre 2012 **

Los minutos pasan tan lento que cuando el profesor Beetee nos deja salir, salgo tan rápido que choco con algunos de mis compañeros. Pase la mayor parte del día evitando a Cato, hasta ahora, había hecho un excelente trabajo, si no fuera porque él fue mucho más inteligente que yo y ahora estuviera esperándome recargado en la puerta de mi auto.

-¿Tienes prisa Mellark? O ¿estás evitándome? – dice Cato mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol resplandeciente. – No sé porque presiento que es lo segunda, lo cual sería extraño a menos que estés ocultándome algo.

Maldigo en mi fuero interno por tener un amigo que me conozca tan bien. Creía que después de tantos años, había cambiado algo, pero ahora veo que no. Exhalo fuertemente, resignado a confesar mi delito. Las palabras salen tan deprisa de mi boca que si no fuera porque Cato está a pocos metros de mí, juro que no me habría entendido nada.

-Me acosté con alguien la otra noche, no sé quién es, ni tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió en la fiesta. – digo sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado? – me reprende Cato después de unos minutos de procesar lo que le había dicho.

-Porque estaba confundido no sabía qué hacer, también estoy preocupado Cato, ni si quiera sé si nos protegimos. – les expreso mi temores.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? – pregunta preocupado.

-No. Desperté desnudo con ella en la cama. – digo exaltado.

-¿No tienes un nombre, una foto o algo? – insiste.

-¿Qué? No, salí corriendo en cuanto tuve oportunidad. – digo. – No podía verla o hablar con ella.

-Vamos Peeta, ni que la hubieras asesinado. Sólo te acostaste con ella, es lo que la mayoría de chicos hacen por aquí. – intento darme ánimos, cosa que no funciono.

-Sí, pero yo no… yo no eh… – pronto los pómulos de mi cara comienzan a enrojecer.

-No has estado con nadie más que con Katniss ¿cierto? – es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Cierto. – una ola de tristeza me invade al recordar aquel sueño. – ¿Pero porque no puedo recuerdo nada? He tomado muchas veces y nunca me había pasado algo igual. – intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación a otro punto, no tan relevante pero a la vez interesante.

Cato se queda pensativo, mirando a la nada como si un recuerdo se estuviera proyectando en su mente.

-Hijacking. – dice volviendo al presente.

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido.

-Hijacking es una droga Peeta, te hace olvidarte del mundo exterior, para insertar en tu cerebro alucinaciones, el problema es que cuando se pasa el efecto no recuerdas nada de lo que habéis hecho con anterioridad y por supuesto las visiones que crea tu cabeza crees que son reales.

-Suenas como si ya la hubieras probado antes.

-Lo hice, y créeme no estoy muy contento con esa parte de mi vida.

Estoy por preguntar a lo que se refiere, cuando la voz femenina de alguien detrás de mí interrumpe nuestra conversación.

-¡Cato! ¡Peeta! – mi amigo sonríe, disimulando sus palabras.

-Podrías no mencionar nada de esto a Rue. – me susurro Cato lo más bajo que pudo.

-Por supuesto. – conteste.

Rue llega hasta nosotros, ella se acerca a Cato dándole un beso en la boca, yo miro a un lado dándoles privacidad, aunque el beso es corto no me siento cómodo mirando.

-Siento interrumpir chicos. – dice para luego girarse a mí. – Sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí Peeta, de verdad no tenías que hacerlo.

-Bueno, no podía dejar que una de sus mejores amigas faltase a su boda. – medio sonrío.

Un carraspeo detrás de mí me sobresalta, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí atrás, si no se hubiera hecho notar. Giro a verla tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento que cuando la reconozco mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sudar frio.

-Creo que no nos han presentado. A menos no formalmente. – es ella, me digo, la chica rubia con la que me acosté.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Hola Preciosas :)_**

_Este capitulo quería subirlo desde el jueves pero no lo había terminado, he pasado por unos días llenos de emociones lamentables y buenas, pero la vida sigue. _**_  
_**

_Bueno, espero no me maten con este capítulo, porque es la última vez que verán o leerán algo de Peeta y Katniss juntos... NO, Mentira xD sólo quise hacerlas sufrir un poco. _

_Respecto al lemon espero no ser mmm bueno no sé lo que sea que se les ocurra, ya saben que pueden decirme cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sea algo constructivo, me refiero a críticas. _

_Sobre la chica rubia pueden comentar quien les gustaría que fuera, obviamente una de nuestras chicas rubias de The Hunger Games. _

**_Sigo agradeciendo a todas esas personitas que me leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. GRACIAS! _**

_**"cariz10" "Karito234fanrob" "Mizu Airam L" "Kiks Cullen" **_

**.**

_**"KristenRock"** Hola, bueno creyó haberla impedido, pero sólo se quedo con lo que posiblemente hubiera pasado, aunque no lo creo tan así, Katniss es cabezota, por lo que no creo que se dejará convencer tan rápido, sí Peeta lo intento muchos años, no creo que ese mismo día dijera que no. Sí logre leer tu capítulo, jojo, eres mala por hacernos esperar mucho, bueno no eres tan mala como Snow XD Lamentablemente esos clips me tienen vuelta loca, porque no puedo evitar no verlos, posiblemente lo hagan para atraer más gente, publicidad y todo ese rollo, pero le quitan la esencia a la película, en ese caso mejor que la suban a Internet y nos ahorramos la entrada al cine _ bueno no, porque me encanta ir, aunque cobren demasiado caro. Pues quien sabe si pasen el beso, lo único que quiero es que reserven lo de la arena ;D Que tengas una excelente semana ya iniciada. Saludos :)  
_

_**"anaprinces25"** Hola, si tardará un poquito, pero no te preocupes para eso Peeta se drogará y alucinará con la boda, así que básicamente, él sí la impidió se llevo a Katniss y tuvo un momento romántico con ella en el cuatro, lamentablemente no todo se puede tener, pero su mente sí que es muy imaginativa XD ok, soy demasiado mala, ya está, mandarme a los mutos u_U Katniss en su llegado momento tendrá celos, y exclusivamente sobre nuestra chica rubia, por eso es tan importante ahora, pero shhh acabo de darte un adelanto jahaa ;D Gracias ahora mismo sí me encuentro bien feliz y con sueño xD espero hayas tenido un buen lunes y que mañana (martes) o cualquier día de la semana que leas esto siga siendo bueno. Besos y abrazos :) _

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hello, woao sí que sí, pero tiene toda la boca llena de razón, los últimos días han sido algo locos, salí a pasear con mi familia y cuando íbamos entrando a la ciudad, una llamada nos cambio nuestro planes, lamentablemente falleció mi tía abuela, y fue horrible ver a mis primos y tíos llorando, al final, te lo juro nunca en mi vida había aguantado chillar, siempre lloro y más con cosas equis, pero no se no pude, se me querían salir las lágrimas pero no quise llorar, no sé y para variar o no tanto, me entero que quede en la facu que quería justamente en el velorio, entonces fue así como de woao que emoción, pero no era el momento. Todo fue muy raro. Pero bueno, mis ojos ahora están bien, seguiré teniendo sueño más ahora porque tendré que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela puff! :S ni modo será divertido, por ahora a ninguna de las dos nos han tomado jitomatazos por lo que eso da un buen inicio ;D Lamento lo que estas pasando con tu amiga y con ese chico, sinceramente no me gustaría estar en una situación sentimental, eres una grandiosa amiga, sé que muchas veces nadie lo dice, pero yo te lo diré porque eso que haces por tu amiga no muchas lo hacen, otras posiblemente estarían pegadas a él hasta que volteara sus ojos a ti y confío en que tu no lo eres, así que espero que tu amiga te valoré, porque esos pequeños gestos a veces no son vistos y lo que recibimos de aquellas personas es una patada en el culis xD Bueno la semana apenas comienza y promete mucho, te mando mis mejores bendiciones, cuídate ;D  
_

_**"Oliviamellark4"**Hola, amm no sé exactamente lo que signifique eso, o sí dice algo, la verdad no lo sé :S pero si fueras tan amable de decirme, te lo agradecería mucho, espero tengas unos días excelentes, besos y abrazos. :) _

_**"Karito243fanrob"** Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y sobretodo por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, me alegro mucho que te gustase, lo de la imagen me gusta mucho que refleje algo de la historia, aunque no estoy tan segura sí Gale concuerda ahí, tal vez hubiera sido al revés o quien sabe, bueno lo que si sé es que Gale no será tan obsesivo con Katniss, mmm :/ que bueno que pude atraerte a leer la historia con la imagen, porque la sinopsis siento que es algo pastosa, no me gusta muchote, pero no se me ocurre algo bueno, y hasta que no se me ocurra se quedará así :S Gracias por invitarme a pasarme por tu fic, lo haré tenlo por seguro, sino me ves por ahí pronto, es porque ando leyendo Cazadores de Sombras xD Te mando mis saludos y mis mejores deseos para tí. Un beso y un abrazo :) _

_**"VickyMellark"** Hola, hola gracias por pasarte por mi fic y sobretodo que te decidiras a dejar un comentario, woao enserio te gusta la narrativa? siento que todavía me falta mejorar mucho, intento hacerlo, pero cada vez me apresuro para tener listo el capitulo a tiempo y no retrasarme mucho como está vez u_u me gustaría actualizar cada tercer día pero simplemente no puedo, por eso trato de hacerlo cada semana ;D Me alegro mucho que te guste enserio, espero no defraudar, te mando mis mejores deseos, saludos y bendiciones. Panecitos quemados de Peeta :) _

_._

_Espero leerlas pronto ;D _

_Estaba viendo que dejarles, pero no se me ocurrió nada así que les dejaré frases de los libros. _

_**THG:** "Ese momento en el que el tributo se convierte en el vencedor"_

_**CF:** "Ese momento en el que el vencedor se convierte en el tributo" _

**_Y para ustedes, ¿Cual es su frase favorita de la triología? _**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	5. Recogiendo los pedazos rotos de mi coraz

**Disclaimer:** _Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de la grandiosa autora de Los Juegos del Hambre Suzanne Collins, algunos otros son de mi invención,_  
_así como la historia, yo lo único que hice fue divertirme un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Recogiendo los pedazos rotos de mi corazón **

_Peeta Pov._

**22 de Octubre 2012**

_¿Podría ser una coincidencia? Me cuestiono. _

_¿Que justamente cuando quiero pasar página, llegue alguien a remarcar las letras en las hojas en blanco?_

_Hacerme revivir mis errores, en lugar de hacerme aprender de ellos. _

_¿Es que acaso el destino se empeña en destruir lo poco que llevo construido? _

_Necesito… no. Tengo que hacerlo. _

_Tengo que dejar ir el pasado, tengo que llevar los momentos al futuro y sobretodo tengo que arreglar mi situación con aquella chica rubia de ojos color verde esmeralda._

-Soy Glimmer. – escucho por segunda vez su voz, interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos, la veo alzar su mano frente a mí y tardo sólo unos segundos en reaccionar y estrechar su mano con la mía.

-Peeta. – digo sin dejar de mirarla, como si estuviera esperando un reproche suyo.

-Si lo sé. – dice sonriéndome. La miro confuso, tratando de averiguar cómo es que sabe mi nombre, segundos después me golpeo mentalmente, al comprender. Por supuesto que lo sabe, te acostaste con ella. Me reprendo.

-Sabes Rue he olvidado mis libros en el casillero, ¿quieres acompañarme? – volteo a ver a mi amigo tan rápido, al interpretar sus palabras como una manera de escape.

-¿Estarán bien si los dejamos solos? – pregunta Rue, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que eso podría significar.

-Claro que lo estarán, anda amor vamos. – miro suplicante a Cato, pero es demasiado tarde, ellos se han dispuesto a caminar y ahora no tengo salida.

.

_**Rue Pov.**_

Sigo a Cato por el trayecto del estacionamiento a la puerta principal de la Universidad, tengo que dar dos pasos rápidos para alcanzarlo y tomarle de la mano, su contacto con mi piel es cálido, y al entrelazar nuestros dedos, su agarre se vuelve firme. Una sonrisa se vislumbra en su rostro, pero a pesar de eso mi novio no aminora el paso, sino que lo vuelve todavía más deprisa, como si quisiera poner la mayor distancia con algo. No alcanzo a voltear hacia Glimmer y Peeta, para ver lo que sucede con esos dos, cuando ya me encuentro dentro de las instalaciones. Tardo sólo unos minutos en comprender, que lo que quería Cato era dejar a solas a Peeta y Glimmer, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – le cuestiono a mi novio, pero al parecer está tan abstracto en sus pensamientos, que no logra escucharme. – Cato. – le llamo, pero al no detenerse, me veo en las terribles circunstancias de jalar mi brazo para obtener al fin su atención. – Sé que no has olvidado ningún libro, ¿quieres explicarme qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo sabes que no he olvidado mis libros? – pregunta Cato desconcertado por mi repentino descubrimiento.

-Porque los casilleros están del otro lado amor. – le explico con gentiliza.

-Oh… Lo siento. – se disculpa apenado.

-No pasa nada… Pero dime ¿Por qué tenías que dejar a solas a Glimmer y Peeta? – indago.

-Es complicado. – responde Cato. – Y no creo ser la persona adecuada para contar algo de tal magnitud. – veo en su mirada impotencia por no poder decirme algo más de lo ya dicho, así que sólo le hago una última pregunta.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Katniss?

-Creo que Peeta está tratando de superarlo.

No cuestiono más sobre el tema; estaba tan agradecida con Peeta Mellark por haberme ayudado a asistir a la boda de Katniss, aún a pesar de lo que eso implicaba, que no me inmiscuí más sobre sus asuntos privadas, además no quería comprometer la confianza que ponía su amigo en mi novio.

.

_**Peeta Pov.**_

Veo como las dos únicas personas que podrían sacarme de este embrollo, se van alejando cada vez más, hasta llegar a un punto donde las puertas de la Universidad son mi único obstáculo para seguirles con la mirada, trato a toda costa de evitar el contacto visual con Glimmer, lo cual se convierte en un fracaso total cuando comienza hablar y mi cuerpo se torna hiperactivo.

-Quieres tranquilizarte, no pienso reclamarte nada. – su voz es tan pacifica que por un momento le creo.

-Yo… bueno… no sé exactamente lo pasó en la fiesta. – trato de justificarme, con argumentos muy torpes. – Por supuesto que lo sé, o eso creo… no lo sé. – digo desesperado, al no poder llegar a un punto en concreto. – Lo deduje cuando desperté… Glimmer de verdad nunca fue mi intención que eso pasará… si tan sólo pudiera recordar algo de aquella noche, sabría como disculparme contigo…

-Oye para. – me detiene Glimmer con un tono de voz más elevado al mío. – No tienes que fingir amnesia sólo para evitar este asunto tan embarazos. – dice comprensiva, como si lo que pasó entre nosotros no tuviera importancia alguna.

-No lo hago. – digo firme, sólo para que ella comprenda que le estoy contando la verdad. – Enserio, no recuerdo nada… Cato cree que he de haber consumido Hijacking.

-Hum Hijacking. – dice ella, como si de pronto estuviera recordando algo. – Conozco los efectos. – agrega después.

-¿De verdad? – le pregunto esperanzado de que ella me crea y sepa que no me estoy pasando de listo con ella.

Glimmer suelta una risilla y yo la miro sin comprender.

-¿De qué Distrito vienes? – pregunta, viéndome como si no estuviéramos en la misma sintonía, aclarando lo obvio en mí, como si supiera que he pasado los últimos años de mi vida fuera de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

-Del 12. – respondo sin rodeos.

-Eso lo explica todo. – dice encogiéndose de hombros, tan relajada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, que es como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta de nuestra existencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto aun sin entender a dónde quiere llegar con eso.

-Que los que vivimos en el Capitolio sabemos cómo divertirnos. – dice Glimmer haciendo un movimiento de cadera.

-¿Estas insinuando, que los que viven en los Distrito son retraídos? – cuestiono con indignación.

-Aja. – asiente ella.

-Sabes algún día deberías salir del Capitolio, y cuando lo hagas te darás cuenta de las diferentes maneras que tienen los Distrito para divertirse. – le sugiero.

-Mmm, suena interesante. – lo piensa por unos segundos, sólo para después agregar. – Entonces, Peeta Mellark estaré esperando ese día, porque quiero que tú me enseñes como se divierten los Distritos.

Sin imaginarlo había creado cierta conexión un poco extraña con aquella chica ojiverde.

.

**16 de noviembre de 2012**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve noticias sobre Katniss Everdeen; a toda costa evitaba que el tema saliera a colación cuando hablaba con Annie, Cato o Rue, además de que les había prohibido estrictamente a contarme algo sobre su vida, y por más que yo preguntará, ellos no me darían respuesta alguna. Al principio habían renegado, pero después comprendieron que era lo mejor. Tenía la loca idea de que si me negaba a cualquier tipo de información o dato que tuviera de ella, sería más fácil para mí poder olvidar mis sentimientos por aquella chica de la Veta.

Conforme los días pasaban, comencé a pensarla menos, ocupaba mi mente en deberes y el trabajo en la panadería, el dolor iba aminorando, pero lo que no se iba, eran los recuerdos, que permanecían latentes en mi piel. Hasta que descubrí que había esperanza y que podía rehacer mi vida si yo me lo proponía.

-¡Peeta! me alegro que respondieras. – la voz de alivio y urgencia de Annie del otro lado de la línea me alerto.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – le pregunto preocupado y temeroso.

-Tengo una cita. – la escucho decir incrédula.

-¿Cómo? – digo sin entender cuál era la emergencia en eso.

-Lo que escuchaste. TENGO UNA CITA. – dice Annie alzando la voz y haciendo pausa con cada palabra.

-Amm ¿y cuál es el problema con eso? – digo todavía confuso y desconcertado, aún sin comprender como eso podría llegar a alterarla tanto.

-Peeta Mellark ¿acaso todavía no entendéis? – me reprende.

-La verdad es que no Annie, no se ha donde quieres llegar con eso. – me rindo, esperando que ella pudiera explicarme.

-Que no quiero estropearlo. – dice descendiendo su tono de voz. – De verdad me gusta y sabes que cuando me pongo nerviosa me vuelvo introvertida.

Con sólo la mención de la palabra, recuerdo los problemas que Annie sufría de niña, y me recrimino mentalmente por olvidarlo. A pesar de nuestro parentesco, ella y yo no fuimos tan unidos a como lo somos ahora. Tuvieron que pasar muchos meses para que Annie confiara en mí y sobre todo saliera de su burbuja de pensamientos y emociones. Nuestra familia tuvo que buscarnos una escuela donde pudiéramos asistir los dos juntos, ya que Annie no era muy dada a estar con otras personas, yo era como su chaleco salvavidas, estar conmigo la había hecho ver el mundo de diferente manera, y a dejar que las personas se acercaran a ella.

Habían sido tanto los años los que pasamos juntos, que cuando Annie se fue del Capitolio, no contaba con la falta que me hacía cuando mis padres discutían, o como ella me necesitaba para reforzar su confianza. El haberme ido por razones cobardes de la Capital de Panem había merecido la pena si de la salud mental de Annie se trataba. Pero ahora que las cosas han cambiado, comenzaba a temer por mi pequeña y querida prima.

-Creía que eso ya no te pasaba, que lo habías superado. – menciono con la esperanza de que me diera la razón.

-Puede, no lo sé, pero tengo miedo a que vuelva a sucederme. – dice temerosa y alarmada. – Te necesito a mi lado Peeta. – su voz se quiebra y la escucho llorar del otro lado del teléfono.

-Yo también te necesito Annie, pero sabes que no puedo volver, no por ahora. – de sólo imaginarme pisando tierras del Distrito 12, mi corazón se hace pequeño. – Además confío en ti, sé que eres fuerte y que lo has superado.

-¿Como lo sabes? – pregunta ella dudosa de mis palabras.

-Porque te conozco y sé que no dejarías que una minoridad arruinara tu cita del año. – le animo. – Te prometo que estarás bien, y que por la mañana tendrás una sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro, porque recuérdalo Annie eres una vencedora.

La escucho reír y sorber de su nariz, por un momento juraría que podía verla limpiarse las lágrimas. Me lamento por no poder estar ahí con ella, pero me conformaba con escuchar su voz.

-No sé qué haría sin ti. – dice al cabo de unos segundos después de apaciguar sus sollozos convertidos en risa.

-Posiblemente acabarías loca. – me mofo de ella.

-Tal vez, pero para eso te tengo a ti. – dice corroborando lo que los dos ya sabemos, y que es impensable, imaginarnos alejados tanto tiempo el uno del otro. – ¿Cómo te encuentras Peeta? – pregunta Annie cambiando de tema radicalmente.

-Sí te refieres a que si sigo llorando por las noches, la respuesta es no.

-Preguntaba en general.

-Mis padres quieren que regrese a vivir con ellos, papá trabaja hasta noche en la fábrica y mamá no deja de recordarme lo miserable que es mi vida, pero eso no me importa porque estoy saliendo con alguien, estoy trabajando en el Capitol Coffe, he vuelto a mis clases de pintura y… – pronuncio todo tan rápido que Annie me detiene antes de seguir con mi monólogo.

-Espera, espera, regresa a la parte donde dices que estás saliendo con alguien.

-Bueno, prácticamente si estamos saliendo, pero no con ese fin, sólo somos amigos. – le aclaro antes de que comience a pensar cosas que no son.

-¿Qué? Vamos Peeta, deberías intentarlo, este es un buen momento para rehacer tu vida. – es ahora ella quien me da ánimos.

-No lo sé, pero todavía no me siento preparado. – menciono inseguro.

-Y nunca lo estarás si no te das una oportunidad.

¿Lo necesitaba? ¿Sería tan malo como un clavo saca otro clavo? Yo no lo veía de esa manera, tengo un enfoque que me dirige hacia adelante, Katniss fue mi pasado, siempre la recordaría, pero Annie tenía razón yo requería un cambio, una oportunidad, tal vez eso era lo que me faltaba.

-Lo haré Annie.

En seguida de colgar el teléfono con Annie y acordar que vendría para el invierno, me quede en cama hasta tarde, olvidándome por completo de ir a clases o que Cato estaría esperándome en su casa. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para salir, y ocupaba este tiempo para pensar, poco a poco la inconsciencia se iba apropiando de mi mente, el cuerpo relajado y mis parpados pesados fueron el complemento perfecto para que los sueños me hicieran imaginar cosas que no ocurrirían.

.

**30 de noviembre de 2012**

Por un momento llegue a creer que ya no me pasaría… que los retortijones en el estomago, el corazón acelerado y las manos sudorosas habían quedado atrás, pero me alegre al volver a sentir esas sensaciones, porque así se que al menos no me estoy equivocando en esto.

-Glimmer. – digo su nombre en modo de llamar su atención, ella está guardando sus libros en el casillero y cuando me escucha llegar voltea a verme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola Peeta. – me saluda. – Pensaba que ya te habías ido. – me dice, mientras acomoda parte de su casillero.

-Estaba por hacerlo, pero tenía que venir a preguntarte algo. – el nerviosismo comienza hacer su acto de presencia, pero lo mantengo a raya.

-¿Qué cosa? – dice ella dejando de lado lo que está haciendo sólo para prestarme la debida atención.

Me armo de valor y pronuncio sin rodeos aquellas cinco palabras que se convirtieron en pregunta.

-¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo Glimmer?

Aquella chica rubia que está frente mío abre los ojos de la sorpresa y no la culpo, después de todo, siempre era ella la que armaba los planes y me hacía salir de casa.

-Creía que ese término no iba contigo. – dice ella recordándome lo que pensaba sobre las citas y lo que le había dicho con anterioridad sobre el error que había sido acostarme con ella y sobretodo el estar en un plano donde sólo fuéramos amigos.

-Bueno eh cambiado de idea. – menciono sonriendo y dando valides a mis palabras.

-Está bien Peeta, saldré contigo mañana, a fin de cuentas no es algo que escuchas todos los días.

.

**01 de diciembre de 2012 **

_En definitiva este era el momento, como había dicho Annie ocupaba una oportunidad y ahora que la tenía, no la desaprovecharía por nada. _

Aparco el auto fuera de la casa de Glimmer y al instante la puerta es abierta dando paso a una muy sofisticada rubia.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta en el momento de subir al auto.

-Es una sorpresa. – digo.

-¿De verdad? – pregunta ella incrédula. – ¿No me lo dirás?

-No. – finalizo.

Tuvieron que pasar diez minutos de camino para que Glimmer desistiera de averiguar nuestro rumbo. Durante el trayecto ella me cuenta sobre su clara obsesión por el modelaje y como pronto participaría en la pasarela del programa de Caesar, donde los estilistas más famosos del Capitolio presentarían sus nuevas tendencias. Por mi parte le cuento sobre mi pasatiempo favorito, y como cuando era niño pasaba horas y horas delante de un lienzo y pintaba todo lo que podía capturar.

Así entre plática y plática llegamos a nuestro destino.

El Distrito 1 mejor conocido como el distrito de las joyas.

Lo que tiene de especial este Distrito son sus diversos lujos que coleccionan de todo Panem y cada uno lo mantienen guardado en sus diferentes museos que rodean el distrito, era por ahí donde comenzaríamos nuestro recorrido, le enseñaría a Glimmer la riqueza que tenía el uno conforme a lo que mejor se dedicaban.

Pasamos todo el día en los museos, la única parada que hicimos fue para merendar en el restaurante tradicional del Distrito, hasta ahora todo marchaba a la perfección.

-¿Te gustan? – le pregunto a Glimmer desconcentrándola de su admiración por la corona de la Vencedora del Distrito 1.

Antes de regresar al Capitolio, nos adentramos en el museo de los Juegos del Hambre, donde se encontraba prácticamente todas las pertenencias que tuvo alguna vez el vencedor fallecido. Tienen setenta y cinco repisas diferentes, divido en doce secciones por los 12 Distritos, decorados por su producción especializada ya sea en lujos, armas, tecnología, pesca, energía, transporte, madera, textiles, granos, ganado, agricultura y minería. Cada Tributo cuenta con su corona de vencedor, algunas ropas distintivas, un cuadro pintado de él o ella, sus posesiones, una biografía, incluso el arma con el que se distinguió durante la arena. Además de una variable de obras de sus dotes artísticas, ya que cada vencedor debería tener al menos un talento, la cual sería la actividad en la que se mantendría ocupado durante su vida, ya que no necesitaba trabajar o ir al colegio.

-Me encantan. – dice sonriendo y caminando hacia el otro escaparate. – Sabes, tal vez pensarás que estoy loca, pero me hubiera gustado participar en los Juegos del Hambre.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto sorprendido, al encontrarme con otra persona, además de Cato que la escucho decir que participaría en los Juegos. – ¿Por qué?

-Es fascinante lo que obtienes al ganar, fama, joyas, dinero, no tienes que trabajar en lo que dicta tu Distrito, puedes ir al Capitolio siendo reconocido por ser un vencedor. – dice fascinada por la idea y yo cada vez me quedo más repudiado.

-Sí, pero si pierdes lo que ganas es la muerte. – le recuerdo.

-Posiblemente, pero piénsalo Peeta los distritos más pobres morían cada día, yo al menos preferiría hacerlo en la arena. – en cierto modo, una parte de lo que dice es cierto, niños, ancianos, jóvenes, adultos, no había distinción alguna para la muerte.

-¿Así que prefieres morir con estilo? – pregunto dándole al blanco.

-Puedes verlo de la manera que quieras. – dice ella alejándose de la sección del Distrito 7 y yendo hacia la 8.

-Glimmer no estás razonando. – menciono siguiéndola de cerca. – ¿No sentirías nada al matar a otros? Me refiero a ¿qué pasaría después de asesinar?, al menos yo no podría con el peso de la culpa.

-Son daños colaterales. – dice sin darle importancia a lo que eso significa realmente.

-¿Sólo para obtener riquezas? – aunque suena como pregunta lo menciono más como un hecho.

-Te lo he dicho Peeta, no cambiare de idea.

-Está bien. – me doy por vencido. – No discutiré por algo que no pasará.

Glimmer acaba exhausta después de nuestro paseo por la ciudad del Distrito 1, por lo que al retornan nuestro regreso, termina descansando su cabeza en la puerta del copiloto y cerrando sus ojos para dejarse envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

-Glimm. Glimmer. – digo su nombre, meciéndola despacio para despertarla, al momento de llegar a su casa por el anochecer.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta ella adormilada.

-Hemos llegado. – anuncio.

Ella desentume su cuerpo, abre y cierra los ojos tan despacio, para posteriormente emitir un bostezo.

-Lamento el haberme quedado dormida. – dice.

-No pasa nada Glimm. – la tranquilizo. – Fue un viaje muy largo es mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-Sí, es lo mejor. – reafirma ella.

Salgo del auto y abro su puerta, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella la toma gustosa y en un segundo está a mi lado. Caminamos hacia la puerta de su casa y antes de que ella meta la llave en la cerradura la detengo.

-Glimm. – pronuncio su nombre, y me acerco sólo unos pasos más a ella. Sólo había una cosa por hacer, para comprobar que todo estaba cambiando, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos, la cálida sensación de probar otros labios que no son los de ella me trajo satisfacción, al saber que estaba siendo enterrada en lo más profundo de mí ser. – Gracias por este día. – digo luego de separarnos.

-Fue un placer. – dice sonriendo, la cual me contagia, porque en todo el camino de su casa a mi departamento, la sonrisa nunca se borra de mi rostro, ni siquiera al día siguiente.

_Lo mejor fue que al fin tenía un rumbo fijo, tenía algo por lo que luchar y algo que olvidar._

* * *

**_Hola Preciosas :)_**

_Bueno la verdad estoy muy contenta porque estoy dentro de la carrera que quería y lo malo es que por esos motivos tal vez sólo pueda publicar una semana si, otra no, pero esperemos que sean todas las semanas. _

_Sobre la chica rubia, quería que fuera Delly, pero luego pensé que no, por algunas razones que luego irán conociendo. Como pudieron notar tuvimos otro cambio de punto de vista, pequeño pero quería dejar un poco en claro que Rue le agradecía a Peeta por ayudarle a ir a la boda de Katniss, todavía no se en que momento ponerlo, pero luego lo verán. Al igual que demás puntos de vista significantes para está historia aunque sólo nos concentremos más en Katniss y Peeta. Lamento sí los puntos de vista se parecen, pero todavía no sé como distinguirlos o que cada personaje tenga su marca. _

_Por cierto creo que me matarán, sino me matan en este por hacer que Peeta vuelva a su vida y se olvide de Katniss, pero tiene que hacerlo, al menos déjenlo ser feliz por un tiempo extremadamente corto, porque a partir del siguiente todo lo que sigue es TRAGEDIA. _

_Hay y habrá pequeños detalles que relacionen la trilogía con la historia, espero de todo corazón que sean percibidos. _

**_Agradezco a todas esas personitas que han agregado la historia a favoritos y/o alertas al igual que las que leen o dejan review. GRACIAS :)_**

**_GabiiSt95 / La chica sin pan / GirlOnFireWithB / OrionMellark_**

_**"anaprinces25"** Hola, gracias hoy por hoy sí que me encuentre fenomenal. Bueno esa era la idea que para él todo fuera real, aunque no lo hubiera sido, pero en parte sí estuviera pasando aunque con otra persona, es un poco complicado. Pero él no la esta pasando nada mal, al menos no solo, y lamentablemente no es Delly, te juro que quería ponerla, pero Glimmer es más frívola, puede ser tierna, guapa y sexy como la describe Katniss en el libro, pero a la vez feroz, y Delly aunque muchas piensan que quiere con Peeta, yo no lo creo porque en ese caso no le hubiera ayudado a recordar a Katniss o no lo regañaría por tratarla mal, tal vez más adelante la ponga. Te deseo que tengas una excelente semana y si no logro actualizar en la otra, de todo corazón que la siguiente sea igual o mejor que la que paso. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y azucarillos de Finnick.  
_

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola, si la verdad es que fue raro, porque llevábamos la disposición de divertirnos y esa noticia fue un cambiazo. Gracias por tus condolencias. No me gustan los velorios, son demasiado consumidores y deprimentes. Creo que deberíamos hacer un club de las lloronas XD Gracias, gracias hasta ahora no me gustan las clases que me están impartiendo, es pura teoría y no me gustan, pero tengo que pasarlas, a fin de cuentas siempre lo primero es lo tedioso y lo ultimo es lo fascinante. Haces bien en apartarte así te evitas problemas, que créeme no necesitamos en estos momentos. Me alegra que ya estés mejor y que lo veas de esa manera, si quieres te presto a Peeta para que platiques con él sobre su ruptura, así se hacen compañía mutua ;D Aclaro sólo prestado. Y sí allá afuera no sólo hay uno para ti sino muchos más, pero obviamente no se aparecerán al mismo tiempo y sí también para mí, sólo que en este momento estoy bien así gracias :) Aww yo adoro esa frase porque me pega bien duro en el corazón, porque siempre una persona lo da todo y el otro es el que trata mal :S sigo sin entender eso. Sí estoy leyendo cazadores de sombras, voy a comenzar con Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, sólo que por ahora estoy como en un break. Me gustan los libros, pero no los amo :/ para favoritos THG y Divergente xD Igual mis mejores deseos para ti, un beso y un abrazo de oso :)_

_**"La chica sin pan"** ¡MADRINA! :`S demasiado tiempo perdida, a donde se fue? estaba perdida en una isla desierta que era cancún y que nadie se dio cuenta? (sacado de la familia peluche xD) Gracias por tu aprobación para las escenas subidas de tono, hay un chat no sé si lo habréis leído que le dice Peeta que si antes de hornear podían estar en llamas un rato (fue gracioso) No sabes lo feliz que me pone que te este gustando la historia, no sé si pienses lo mismo con el siguiente capítulo :( Poco a poco irán apareciendo personajes, aunque salgan muy poco pero tendrán su protagónico. La pareja de Cato y Rue es un poco rara, pero la ame, espero les pase lo mismo. Pues la intrigosa rubia fue nada mas y nada menos que Glimmer la chica sexy del Distrito 1, habría puesto a Delly pero por algunas razones no me gusto porque para mí ella es más dulce, y Glimmer tiene su encanto pero a la vez es peligrosa y es lo que andaba buscando, así que por ahora ella es perfecta. Sí es complicada la relación que habían estado llevando, creo que cambiaré un poco la sinopsis porque me centro mucho en eso, cuando son varios factores, pero como algunos son sorpresa mm veré a ver como le acomodo. Buena pregunta, Gale, Gale, Gale, tiene sus secretos, que irán viendo la luz en su momento es todo lo que puedo decir. Sí estoy por leer Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas pero estoy en un break, después de ver la película yo creo que me entraran ganas de leer el último libro por ahora publicado. Todavía no leo Los Orígenes, pero lo haré, la verdad es que me gusta la relación de Jace y Clary al igual que Magnus y Alec, pero hay partes de la historia que se centran mucho en algo que se puede explicar rápido, no sé me gustan los libros, pero siento que pudieron ser mejores, me decepciono mucho ver como la gente decía que eran geniales, y yo me lo imaginaba lo mejor y fue así de ahh, ok. Como la Clave, la mencionan pero hasta ahora lo que llevo de los libros no me dicen cuales son todas sus funciones. Espero no le hagas caso a mi comentario, xD sólo queda decir que sí me gustan ;D Espero que tengas una excelente semana, te mando mis mejores deseos y que estés bien :) Besos._

_**"VickyMellark"** Hola :) Estado emocional: Feliz porque te gusta. Jahaha, bueno tal vez no tan seguido como quisiera, pero al menos lo intento, la verdad es que no me ajustan las horas para realizar todo lo que tengo que hacer llevo desde las 10:30 de la mañana terminando el capítulo y subiéndolo, que ya van hacer las 3 de la tarde y no he hecho nada de tarea y no sé si más al rato salga al cine xD DIOS MÁTAME D: me dio gracia tu comentario, Peeta con putas XD Posiblemente en el próximo se encuentren, todavía no elijo cual de todas las opciones pasará, pero no será todo felicidad, al contrarió es trágico. Por supuesto que he leído divergente y estoy emocionada por el teaser trailer de hoy :) Por cierto no se sí estas enterada pero hay una pequeña parte del transferido, del punto de vista de Tobías la tengo en mi Tumblr por si te interesa leerlo h_t_t_p_:_/_/_chrushbutterfly._t_u_m_b_l_r_._com/  
_

_**"GirlOnFireWithB"** Hola, gracias por comentar y te doy la bienvenida a la historia. Lamentablemente sí se separaron, Peeta se fue y ella se queda a cumplir con una "condena" por así decirlo. La mamá de Peeta es un mounstro, perverso y malvado es todo lo que tengo que decir, y pues la mala relación que llevan los papás de Peeta como que le crearon un trauma, imaginate a que niño no se lo crearían. Así que te gusta el drama? Huy porque este es sólo el comienzo, y el drama le quedará corto. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a Cato y Rue, espero no decepcionar. Pues no fue ni Delly, ni Madge, pero sí Glimmer. Para Peeta y los que quieran el sueño fue real, porque recuerda las palabras de Dumbledore "todo paso en su mente pero eso no implico que no fuera real" ;D Espero tengas una excelente semana y demás días por si no alcanzo a actualizar pronto, esperemos que si. Besos y abrazos :)_

**_._**

**_Noticias: _**

_-Como de nuevo no tengo nada para ustedes les traigo ciertos cotilleos. _

_-Se han enterado que Natalie Dormer quien interpreta a Margaery Tyrell en Juego de Tronos será Cressida? A mi me encanta ella._

_-Quiero que me aclaren una cosa, eh leído mucho rumores acerca de que William Levy será Boggs, díganme por favor que son sólo rumores T_T no lo quiero como Boggs. _

_-¿Quienes son divergentes? Iniciadas listas para el teaser trailer de un minuto?_

_-Y ¿quien ya ha visto la película de Cazadores de Sombras? ¿Qué tal les pareció? _

**_._**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	6. Retornando al lugar prohibido

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de la grandiosa autora de Los Juegos del Hambre Suzanne Collins, algunos otros son de mi invención,_  
_así como la historia, yo lo único que hice fue divertirme un poco con ellos._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Retornando al lugar prohibido. **

_Peeta Pov._

**14 de enero de 2013**

Hay un punto del día, donde te sientes derrotado, cuando al principio de la rutina comenzaste siendo indestructible, pero llega ese preciso momento, en el que sabes que la oscuridad le ha ganado a la luz, y que por más que intentes resistirte siempre terminarás sometido a su voluntad.

Observo a la distancia aquel objeto de once metros puestos por todo el Capitolio, mientras uno a uno los voy dejando atrás. Es fascinante como encapsulan una pequeña fracción de fulgor sólo para contrarrestar y facilitarnos nuestros movimientos sin el menor temor de caer sobre las tinieblas.

Mi cuerpo padece de pesadez, mis manos se encuentra firmes en el volante, mientras mis pies son agiles al momento de cambiar de velocidad, mi mente divaga por las últimas horas transcurridas y no dejó de sentirme avergonzado. Podría haberlo evitado, sin tan sólo hubiera previsto esa pregunta, pero de nuevo ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Peeta… Peeta, ¿estás escuchándome? – la suave voz de Glimmer me trae de regreso junto a ella, obligándome a dejar de lado mis pensamientos más absurdos.

-En realidad no Glimmer. – le respondo con sinceridad.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo? – pregunta turbada por mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? – digo, aunque es más una forma de evitar el momento.

-Por lo que dije… Tal vez no fue muy inteligente de mi parte mencionar lo de la fiesta, pero yo sólo quería ser sincera. – no respondo.

Aceptaba el hecho de estar enfadado, pero no se lo haría saber a Glimmer, era consciente de la falta de intelecto de mi novia, aunque nunca me imagine que eso pudiera ocasionar consecuencias. Ahora estaba atrapado entre mis principios y los hechos, no habría lugar más seguro en el que esconderme, he sido marcado y evidenciado. No estaba orgulloso de lo que hijacking me hizo hacer esa noche, pero estaba agradecido de haberme hecho olvidar, aunque sólo hubieran sido los actos, porque yo era consciente, como también ahora lo son Annie y Finnick.

.

_-Annie, Finnick cuéntenos como se conocieron. – les pedía una muy animada Glimmer. _

_Como me lo había prometido Annie, ella vendría para el invierno, pero fue una grata sorpresa verla acompañada de Finnick Odair, el chico del cual mi querida prima se había enamorado. Estábamos pasando una grata velada en un restaurante con pasta, vino y una muy agradable conversación. _

_-No es una historia muy larga. – comenta Annie. _

_-De hecho es muy divertida. – complementa Finnick mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. _

_-Mis padres siempre han querido que aprenda a nadar, Katniss estaba enseñándome, pero ya no pudo hacerlo, porque su… – Annie calla al instante, sus ojos se vuelven grandes y su rostro pálido, me mira como sí comprendiera que ha hablado demás. Hago sólo un movimiento para darle a entender "que no pasaba nada" ella asiente, pero no dejo de sentir que hay algo más que sólo la mención de su nombre. – El punto es, que se rumoraba que el Distrito 4 tenía los mejores maestros sobre el agua, así que fui allí y…_

_-Se dio cuenta que no era sólo un rumor. – le interrumpió Finnick. _

_-Sí, pero todavía no llego a esa parte. – le regaña Annie. – Pase el día entero en el mar, veía el ir y venir de las olas hasta que me decidí a entrar ahí. Todo habría sido grandioso, si la marea no hubiera subido. Claro que esto yo no lo sabía, ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? No era del Distrito 4. – Annie comenta un tanto culpable por su falta de inconsciencia ante algo de gran magnitud. – Entonces una ola me arrastro y me llevo mar dentro, si no fuera por Finnick yo me habría ahogado. – termina de contarnos con la mirada perdida, recordado lo trágico que supongo a de haber sido aquel incidente. _

_-¿Y no le tuviste miedo al agua después? – le pregunto Glimmer con delicadeza. _

_-No, porque Finnick me enseño a no hundirme. – Annie le sonrío y me lanza una mirada cómplice, tal vez porque era el único que comprendía el doble sentido de la palabra, ella había encontrado a la persona indicada, y me sentía feliz por ello, aunque entendí que Annie ya no necesitaba de mi protección, porque ahora lo tendría a él, sólo esperaba que cumplirá con esa parte, si no yo mismo me encargaría de Finnick Odair. – Y así fue como nos conocimos, ¿Por qué no me cuentas Glimmer como conociste a mi primo? _

_-Fue en una fiesta, era tarde y ya estaba algo pasada de copas. Peeta me invito a bailar y yo acepte gustosa, le besé y una cosa llevo a la otra, por lo que terminamos teniendo sexo, y ni si quiera era nuestra primera cita. – dice Glimmer frenética, al escucharla mi mirada se dirige velozmente a la portavoz y los deseos de haberla hecho callar hace tan sólo minutos me culpabilizan. _

_Me maldigo internamente cuando el silencio se hace presente, las caras sorprendidas y los ojos en blanco de nuestros invitados me escudriñan con sus pensamientos instantáneos. _

_-Lo siento. – se disculpa Glimmer. – ¿He dicho algo malo? _

_Quiero decirle que ha arruinado la velada, pero no soy capaz de hacérselo saber. _

_-No, claro que no has dicho nada malo, es sólo que nos has sorprendido con tan hermosa historia. – contesta Annie sarcástica, a lo cual Glimmer no intuye. _

_-No la clasificaría como hermosa, pero sí fuera de lo común. – dice. _

_-Por supuesto. – sonríe Annie falsamente. – Creo que es hora de irnos Finnick. _

.

-Peeta. – escuchar mi nombre en la lejanía y me hace volver al presente.

-Está bien Glimmer, no pasa nada. – le digo, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero Peeta y lamento mucho haber comentado lo de la fiesta. – dice Glimmer, al momento de llegar a la puerta de su casa, justo antes de que ésta sea abierta por ella.

-Lo sé Glimm, lo sé. – ella se acerca y besa mis labios sin mi aprobación, pero la dejó hacerlo e incluso soy yo quien profundiza el beso. Al separarnos ninguno de los dos dice nada, sólo la veo alejarse y adentrarse en su hogar.

Conduzco de regreso a mi departamento, teniendo la clara intención de olvidarme de esta noche y descansar en la suavidad de mi cama, pero todo esto se ve arruinado con la presencia de Annie fuera del edificio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sorprendido por su repentina visita, ha estás horas yo la hacía con Finnick en el hotel.

-He venido hablar contigo. – introduzco la llave en la cerradura y abro la puerta, permitiéndole el paso a Annie.

-¿Y bien? – la insisto. – ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿De verdad te acostaste con Glimmer sin conocerla? – demanda Annie sin rodeos.

-Creo que a Glimmer le falto mencionar que estaba drogado. – le aclaro, esperando comprensión, pero en lugar de eso, lo que consigo es poner a Annie colérica.

-¿Drogado? ¿Ahora te drogas Peeta? – me cuestiona a tal grado que su tono de voz se eleva unas notas más arriba de lo usual.

-Fue sólo una vez. – me excuso. – Además no era mi mejor día. – agrego haciendo alusión al día de la boda de Katniss.

-Esa no es justificación para lo que hiciste. – sigue reprendiéndome Annie.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – le respondo exaltado. – Todas las noches me siento en esa silla y trato de recordar algo, lo que sea que paso esa noche, pero no sucede nada, no lo recuerdo y no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice. – al principio no soy consciente de que comencé a gritarle, pero después la frustración, el enojo, la decepción, todo sale a cobrar cuentas a mi cuerpo.

Me dejo caer en el sillón, mientras las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, me prometí no volver a llorar, pero de nueva cuenta eh vuelto a caer en mi debilidad. Annie se sienta a mi lado y no dudo en acercarme a ella.

-Está bien Peeta, tranquilízate. – me pide Annie acariciando mis cabellos con gentiliza.

-¿Por qué todo me sale mal Annie? – le pregunto, pero aunque sé que ella no tiene una respuesta, no dejó de planteársela.

.

**12 de junio de 2013 **

El olor primaveral se distingue en el viento que revuelve mis cabellos, con el sol que penetra en mi piel y las aves que revolotean por encima de las edificaciones. He caminado por más de media hora, intentando despejar mi mente y olvidar por un momento la agonía que me produjeron esos sueños. Hacía tanto que no la soñaba que ahora me parecía lejano el tiempo que compartíamos juntos, aunque sé que no ha sido tanto los días de su ausencia, he aprendido a superarlo y Glimmer es una prueba de ello. Sólo que en está ocasión la necesidad de marcar su número telefónico y escuchar su voz fue más potente que las otras veces, desde que desperté no he dejado de sentir cierta inquietud y no tengo la menor certeza de lo que se trata.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta que diviso la gran explanada de área verde del Capitolio, donde cada parte del lugar es rodeado por colosales arbustos, y una formidable laguna de agua clara en el centro de todo, es ahí donde decido ir, porque recordar los buenos tiempos que pase en aquella vieja banca frente a la laguna, me hace extrañar cuando era niño. Al momento de sentarme y respirar el aire fresco que proporciona el centro turístico, me relajo al instante y cierro los ojos. Pasan unos minutos en los que únicamente escucho el soplido del viento y el cantar de las aves.

-¿Problemas de chicas? – abro los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado por aquella extraña voz.

-Sr. Abernathy, lo siento no sabía que usted estaba aquí. – digo al verlo sentado a un lado de mí.

-Es un lugar público chico, no tienes porque disculparte. – dice él.

Miro al frente al igual que él, nos quedamos en silencio, sólo observando las pequeñas ondas que se hacen en el agua.

-Sr. Abernathy, desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarle algo. – las palabras salen solas de mi boca sin antes pensarlas con claridad. Era verdad que por mi cabeza rondaba una única cosa, pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Haymitch Abernathy.

-Entonces, pregunta chico. – me incita.

Vacilo por un momento, pero al final me decido a preguntar.

-¿Fue usted descendiente de Kenneth Bergman?

Los ojos de Haymitch se agrandan y su rostro se vuelve pálido. Abre la boca para contestar, pero está tan conmocionado que se le dificulta. A los segundos se aclara la garganta para responder.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas chico? – trata de parecer calmado pero sus movimientos, delatan su nerviosismo, frunzo el ceño ante su comportamiento, y no dejó de sentir cierta incertidumbre.

-He estado en el museo de los Juegos del Hambre. – menciono. – Vi el retrato de ese vencedor y pensé en usted. El parecido es extraordinario.

-¿Del Distrito 12 has dicho? No, no me suena el nombre. – entrecierro los ojos confundido.

-Yo no he mencionado que sea del Distrito 12. – Haymitch pasa saliva por su garganta y puedo ver su manzana de Adán moverse. Su rostro sigue pálido y no deja de remover los dedos de sus manos. – ¿Por qué está mintiendo Haymitch? Está claro que tuvo algo que ver con Bergman.

Haymitch suelta un suspiro de resignación.

-No es algo de lo que deba hablar y tú de escuchar. – dice.

-Quiero saberlo. – insisto.

-Has estado en el Distrito 12, ¿no es así? – me pregunta Haymitch.

-Hace como un año. – respondo.

-Entonces, sabes lo que paso hace 8 años bajo en las minas. – por supuesto que lo sabía, sólo que al principio no le tome importancia, además de que el Capitolio prefiere guardar cierta información y mantenernos ajenos a lo que ocurre fuera del centro. No fue hasta que llegue al 12 que supe lo desastroso que fue para las familias que perdieron a un familiar bajo los escombros de las minas.

-Sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Kenneth? – cuestiono a Haymitch aun confundido por el giro de la conversación.

-Todo chico, es preferible que no sepas nada. – Haymitch trata de evitar el tema, levantándose de la banca, y sin mirar atrás para despedirse. Fueron más rápidos mis movimientos que la información llegada a mi cerebro. Tomo su brazo, impidiendo su huida.

-El padre de la chica que amo, murió ahí. – le informo, tratando de persuadirlo y así conseguir un poco más de información. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo importante se ocultaba entre las líneas de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica? – pregunta aún sin mirar atrás.

-Katniss Everdeen. – al pronunciar su nombre, ya no siento como si hubieran pateado mi estomago, sale con tanta naturalidad de mi boca, que hasta yo mismo me sorprendo.

-Mantente alejado de ella, chico. Estás a salvo aquí. – Haymitch me mira con preocupación en la mirada, y yo sé que en este momento mis ojos han de reflejar la tristeza de mi alma.

-De eso ya se encargo ella. – digo, pero no me es suficiente justificación por lo que tomo aíre y continuo. – Se ha casado con Gale Hawthorne.

De nuevo el rostro de Haymitch se vuelve pálido, sus ojos se enfocan detrás de mí y lo escucho murmurar sólo dos palabras.

-¿Amantes trágicos? – repito las mismas palabras que él utilizo.

-¿Nunca escuchaste sobre ellos? – me pregunta Haymitch, sentándose de nuevo en la banca, justo a mi costado.

-Por supuesto. – afirmo. – Fueron ellos quienes encendieron la chispa e iniciaron los levantamientos de los Distritos contra el Capitolio. – puntualizo. – Pero Haymitch aún sigo sin entender ¿Cuál es la relación de esto con Bergman?

-Después del derrocamiento del Presidente Snow, el Distrito 12 fue el único que quiso independizarse, ya no querían trabajar para nadie, claro que el Capitolio no iba a permitir eso. Por mucho tiempo resistieron, pero al cabo de unos años se rindieron. En aquel entonces el Distrito 12 contaba con tres vencedores, ellos tuvieron que cambiar sus nombres e incluso de vida. Abernathy, Everdeen y Mellark.

-¿Está queriendo decir que soy descendiente de un vencedor? – pregunto con la incredulidad reflejada en mi voz y en mis ojos. Juraría que estuve a punto de reír por las ocurrencias de Abernathy si no fuera por su respuesta inmediata.

-Sí. – responde serio. – Creía que tu familia te lo había contado. – al principio dudo que sus palabras sea verdad, pero él no parece estar mofándose de mí.

-No lo hicieron. – niego, y no dejo de pensar en que otra mentira he estado viviendo.

-No te lo tomes personal, todos preferimos mantenerlo en secreto. – ignoro su comentario, y me salgo por la tangente.

-¿Qué paso después? ¿Con los Vencedores? ¿Con el Distrito?

-La única que se quedo en el 12 fue Everdeen, los otros dos viajaran al Capitolio. Todo parecía marchar bien, hasta hace 10 años, el Capitolio localizo a los Everdeen y quiso hacerles pagar por la humillación del Sinsajo. El 12 se fue quedando sin recursos de los demás Distritos poco a poco, los mineros dejaron de trabajar y comenzaron a reunirse para devolver el golpe, pero el Capitolio fue más listo y elimino a todos los rebeldes. – todo mi cuerpo se queda estático, tengo los dedos de las manos fríos y mi corazón no deja de latir desenfrenado. – Pocos saben esto chico, pero el Capitolio sólo firmaría un acuerdo de paz con el Distrito 12, sí se comprometía a la pequeña Everdeen con su amante trágico. Es el símbolo, quieren que los rebeldes vean cuan poderoso es el Capitolio, que reúne a dos chicos para salvar a su Distrito.

.

Masajeo las sienes de mi cabeza, mientras mi mirada se pasea por la luz que se cuela entre las cortinas de mi habitación, todo lo que encuentro, son todas mis pertenencias tiradas por doquier. La oscuridad oculta las pequeñas gotas saladas que se deslizan por mi rostro, retiro unas cuantas, pero después de un tiempo las he dejado caer. El dolor físico y emocional están torturando mi pecho, y destrozándolo con garras filosas de adentro hacia fuera. Un grito agudo se forma en mi garganta, pero no le dejo salir, me atraganto entre mis sollozos, y puedo volver a respirar cuando me he tranquilizado.

"_Todo es cierto" _

Resuena en mi cabeza.

"_Todo es cierto"_

Me repito.

Ella no le ama y nunca le amará como a mí.

Katniss es mía y yo soy suyo.

La llama de la esperanza comienza a encenderse con la chispa de la desesperación. Tal vez si yo le llamará y le contará la verdad, ella volvería a mí. La ilusión de que eso pase me hace crear entornos ajenos a esta realidad. Pero entonces, caigo en la cuenta de que eso no pasará. La conozco y sé que no le importa sacrificar su felicidad con tal de que el Distrito 12 tenga algo que llevarse a la boca. Aunque eso hace cuestionarme, sí ella desde un principio sabía lo de ese acuerdo. Probablemente lo sabía.

Es extraño como en segundos, la perspectiva de tu mundo cambia, y aunque tengas información relevante, no puedes hacer nada para modificar el futuro.

Todo está perdido.

Desde siempre, lo nuestro nunca habría podido ser.

Y yo tenía que vivir con eso, tenía que ser realista y afrontar una vida sin ella.

.

**17 de agosto de 2014**

Cierro los ojos y dejo que el aroma entre en mis fosas nasales, lo siento y eso me aterra. Abro los ojos y observo. Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que pise tierras del Distrito 12 que ahora todo lo veo distinto, más vivo.

Crecí dos centímetros de altura desde que me fui, aunque claro eso es ridículo, teniendo en cuenta donde me encuentro. Mi corazón palpita desbordado, debo comenzar a calmarme o ella lo notara. No debería estar nervioso, me dictamino, es sólo un lugar, del que te has ido porque te rompieron el corazón. Sacudo la cabeza de un lado al otro, despejando esos pensamientos.

Estoy aquí, pero no es por ella.

Esos momentos forman parte de mi pasado, la deje ir porque era lo correcto, porque ella había hecho su vida y yo la mía. Todo este tiempo mi único pasatiempo favorito era estar con Glimmer, aunque en ocasiones era odiosa, era una buena persona y la quería, de cierta manera. Como le había prometido la llevaría por todos los distritos, después de nuestra visita en el 1, fuimos a cada uno de los Distritos de Panem y ahora estamos aquí, en el 12 conociendo lo mejor que tiene por ofrecernos.

Decidí llevar a Glimmer a mi antiguo departamento, después de todo, no me atreví a venderlo, la última que estuvo aquí fue Rue, y a veces lo utilizaba Annie pero eran raras las ocasiones en las que venía.

-¿Esté era tu departamento? – dice Glimmer al entrar.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunto.

-Es muy… chico. – responde ella.

-Para mí es perfecto. – la contradigo.

-Bien. – dice Glimmer sonriéndome. – Iré a desempacar. ¿Dónde dormiremos? – la pregunta me deja noqueado, hasta ahora no había pensado en eso, puesto que mi antigua habitación la había compartido muchas noches con Katniss, él tener a Glimmer aquí me hizo dudar sólo un momento, pero mande todo al retrete, recordándome que ahora Glimmer es mi novia.

-Esa. – señalo la puerta enfrente de ella, ya que la otra la utilizaba Annie.

Pierdo de vista a Glimmer en segundos, mientras me quedo de pie en medio de todo. Una ola de nostalgia nubla mis sentidos. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar de esa manera? Me pregunto, pero nunca obtengo respuestas. Desearía hablar con ella, explicarle al menos en lo que está metida, pero sé que eso es complicado.

-Peeta. – escuchar a Glimmer llamándome me saca de mi ensoñación.

Camino a la puerta de la habitación y al instante preferí no haberlo hecho, porque la prenda que tiene Glimmer en la mano sé perfectamente a la persona que le corresponde.

-¿Y bien? – dice, pero mi mente ya está en lo más recóndito de mis recuerdos.

.

**06 de mayo de 2011**

_-Muero de calor. – se queja Katniss en mi habitación, a pesar de tener el aire en lo máximo, nuestros cuerpos sudan, haciendo que nuestro pelo se pegue en la piel, es verano y no me sorprende que el clima sea tan caluroso en esta estación. – Te lo juro, siento que estoy en llamas. _

_No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su comentario._

_-No exageres. – le digo tomando una almohada y arrojándosela en la cara. _

_-¡Hey! – me reclama, aunque en su rostro no hay pizca de enfado. Poco a poco mi risa comienza a contagiarla. Para de reírse segundos después. – Peeta. – me llama, atrayendo mi atención. _

_-¿Sí? _

_-¿Te molesta sí me quito la playera? – mis ojos van directo a los suyos al escucharla, y por la seriedad que está tomando sé que no es ninguna broma, veo una gota de sudor bajar por su frente y mi mano es más rápida que la de ella, por lo que antes de que se deslice por su mejilla la retiro con mi pulgar._

_-Si tú te la quitas yo me la quito. – sentencio. _

_-Está bien. – responde. – Pero tú primero. – sonríe, pero no dejó que me intimide. _

_Me arrodillo en la cama y tomo los dobladillos de mi playera, mientras poco a poco la voy subiendo. Siento la mirada de Katniss fija en mi pecho, pero yo sigo en lo mío, cruzo los brazos y retiro la playera, aventándola por la habitación. Miro a Katniss, quien recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada. _

_-Tú turno. – le recuerdo. Ella asiente sonriéndome. _

_Se acomoda de la misma manera que yo en la cama, poniendo todo su peso en las rodillas, mientras desliza lenta y delicadamente su playera. Ahora soy yo quien no le quito la mirada de encima, mi pecho sube y baja por la respiración agitada al ver su sujetador de color negro, la sangre se me calienta, y las palpitaciones entre mi entrepierna son evidentes. Katniss vuelve a repetir mis movimientos, arrojando su playera fuera de nuestro alcance. Mis ojos se dirigen a sus labios, haciéndome olvidar por completo el mundo entero, ahora mismo no existe nadie más que ella y yo. En un rápido movimiento, acercamos nuestros cuerpos y juntamos nuestros labios, el deseo se siente en el ambiente, muerdo sus labios, mientras la escucho ahogar un gemido en mi boca. Recorro su cuello sudoroso con mis labios, entretanto sus manos no dejan de acariciar mi abdomen. _

.

-Peeta. – vuelvo al presente de golpe, como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, aunque lo prefería.

-Es de Annie, la ha de haber olvidado aquí. – miento y lo peor es que ella me cree.

.

**18 de agosto de 2014**

Salimos a pasear por la ciudad, deteniéndonos sólo en aquellos puestos en los que a Glimmer le llaman la atención, prácticamente son muy pocos, y eso me aflija un poco. Creía que al conocer un poco más de las culturas de los Distritos ella sería menos materialista, pero me equivoque, nunca podría hacerla recapacitar sobre aquello.

Ella entra en un negocio de ropa, y estoy por seguirla si no fuera por su distinguible melena castaña. Son sólo metros los que nos separan, pero aún así mi corazón no deja de latir. Ella está sentada en una banca fuera del Edificio de Justicia, y rara vez la había visto con el cabello suelto, siempre llevaba su singular trenza, aunque lo peor de todo es que me encanta. Me siento nervioso con su sola presencia, la miro maravillado en aquel vestido azul cielo con el que viste. Se ve hermosa, me digo. Por inercia mis pies dan dos pasos, y ella parece captarlos, por lo rápido que eleva la mirada. Mira en mi dirección, pero no hay sorpresa en su rostro, le sonrío, pero ella no lo hace. Sólo se queda quita, mirándome o más bien mirando a la nada.

La puerta del Edificio de Justicia se abre dejando salir a Gale Hawthorne, él la ve estática en la banca y sigue su mirada para verme a mí, de pie en medio de quien sabe dónde y con una clara confusión. Gale llama su atención y está vez ella voltea a verle, pero son tan poco sus movimientos, él tiene que casi levantarla y cargarla hasta llevarla y subirla al auto que cuando se alejan me dejan aún con más interrogativas en mis pensamientos.

No lo entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

¿Por qué no hizo nada cuando me vio? Ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Creía que habíamos quedado bien, ¿Katniss me guardaría rencor por haberme ido? y Gale, ¿sabría que tuve algo con Katniss? Tal vez, y por eso de su comportamiento.

Todo es tan confuso.

Ella parecía perdida en su mundo, igual que su…madre.

.

* * *

**_Hola Preciosas :)_**

_Lamento tener el capítulo hasta ahora, pero sí les contará las semanas que he tenido, han sido días muy padres, aunque estresantes con tareas y esas cosas. Según yo para este puente iba escribir el próximo capítulo y ya no podre, por que se me viene una semana muy pesada. _

_Bien, espero que les guste el capítulo esta un poquito más largo que los anteriores, pero no quería dejar de lado el final y teníamos que llegar a esa parte. Amm no sé si el próximo hacer un Pov de Katniss, ¿les gustaría? _

_Bueno es tiempo de decirle Bye Bye Capitolio, Welcome, Welcome Distrito 12._

_**Sigo agradeciendo a todas esas personitas que me leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y alertas. **_

_**"tokio2323" "shakty Mellark Everdeen" "pau1729" "Sinsajito"**_

_._

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Sí me parece muy bien ese club, ¿donde firmo? Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que disfrutes, de verdad disfruta todos los momentos, por pequeños e insignificantes que sean, también a las personas, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambia, es tan raro eso, pero así es la vida ;D Todos detestamos las clases de la escuela, pero yo lo que más odio es levantarme temprano, es lo peor, de lo peor para mí. Así que no sólo con Peeta eh? sino también Tobias? mi Cuatro favorito? Por cierto te gusta Theo James para Four? y Shai? y los demás? Puedes fangirlear conmigo, aunque no soy tan tan fan de cazadores de sombras, hay unas cosas que me gustaron y Jace es una de ellas. Yo todavía no empiezo a leer Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, no he tenido tiempo. He visto la película y supongo que para estas fechas tu también, sólo puedo decir que pudieron haberla hecho mejor. He de confesar que he leído las Crónicas de Narnia pero no todos los libros, de hecho sólo el último xD porque tenía ganas de saber como terminaba, lo sé soy mala. El teaser trailer de Divergente ha sido increíble, hay escenas que no me las podía imaginar, como las casas de abnegación las imaginaba diferentes, pero me gusta todo lo que pusiera, lo que sí no me gusto fue que pasaran el beso, eso se lo tuvieron que reservar. Ame los tatuajes de Cuatro, excepto los de Tris, no me gusta los cuervos que le pusieron están muy equis. Pero lo ame, y espero no decepcionarme de la película. Me he prometido algo, ¿quieres unirte conmigo? No pienso ver ningún clic de Catching Fire porque quiero disfrutar de la película, sin haber memorizado ya partes. Lo único que veré serán los trailers. ¿te unes a mí? _

_**"anaprinces25"** Hola, te agradezco tus deseos, hasta ahora me ha ido bien en mis clases y en lo demás, y espero que así siga siendo. Espero de todo corazón que a ti también te esté yendo de maravilla en todo lo que te propongas o estés realizando. Glimmer será un dolor de cabeza para Peeta, pero ha pesar de todo la quiere, porque ella le ayudo a no hundirse en la tristeza, entonces él está agradecido con ella, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es aguantarla, y complacerle sus caprichos, aunque a veces quisieras callarla con un golpe. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso :3_

_**"Milet7393"** Hola :) woow gracias, que privilegio que me hayas leído de corridito, yo últimamente no puedo, se supone que leo y luego me duermo y ahora me quedo dormida acabo super agotada en la noche, que al despertarme ya no alcanzo a leer lo que me falto y tengo que esperarme hasta que llegue de la escuela, puf! Me alegro muchísisisimo, que te encantará, y como pudiste leer Peeta no la ha olvidado sólo que se siente confuso y no sabe que hacer, por una parte quiere estar con ella y por el otro sabe que es imposible. Ahora se les complica las cosas, espero que te encuentres estupendamente bien, te mando mis mejores deseos :)_

_**"GirlOnFireWithB"** Hola, sí mucho mucho drama y ya comenzamos, aunque no sé si poner en el próximo un Pov. de Katniss, pero aún quiero tener en secreto esa sorpresita, entonces mmm lo tendré que pensar muy bien, hay una gran probabilidad de que si halla Pov. de Katniss pero ya lo veras llegado el día. Peeta nunca podría olvidar a Katniss si con el hijacking no le sirvió mucho menos una persona, y menos Glimmer xD Peeta está tratando de no sentirse tan miserable, quiere olvidarla pero tampoco pone mucho de su parte para hacerlo, él la ama y un amor así no se olvida ni por los años. Glimmer no sabe lo que le espera en los Juegos del Hambre, cree que habría podido salir victoriosa xD si supiera la realidad. Iniciada únete a mí. Me encanto el Teaser trailer, la verdad han llenado mis espectativas respecto a lo gráfico, ya que no me imaginaba muchas partes, lo que no me gusto fueron los tatuajes de Tris, están muy X he visto cuervos más bonitos. Yo creo que para estas fechas ya has de ver visto cazadores de sombras o no? si es así espero tu opinión, hasta entonces te mando mis mejores deseos, que estés bien :)_

_**"Sinsajito"** Hola, hola y Welcome, Welcome mi querida lectora, muchas gracias por dejar un review y sobre todo animarte a leer esta historia. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y espero así siga y no decepcionar. Acierto contigo, sí fue un poco cruel esa ilusión en la playita, pero ese era el punto, por cierto no es lo más cruel y espero no me mates por eso, se viene una cosa terrible T_t hasta a mí me da cosi, pero tiene que pasar, aunque ya esta pasando, bueno espero verte o leerte seguido por aquí, que estés muy muy bien, que tengas un buen domingo e inicio de semana y nos vemos no sé si de está a la otra semana, que es lo más seguro. Maldito tiempo D: Te mando muchos panes quemados y azucarillos :) _

_**"La chica sin pan"** Hola madrina, te agradezco tus deseos y ya sabes que yo también te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y que todo esté muy bien en tu vida :) Augg creí que te habías ido a Acapulcoquito en la playa xD Perdón por mi ignorancia pero donde esta Comarca Bolsón? la verdad nunca lo había escuchado, pero espero que a pesar de no haber internet te la pasara muy bien, así paso? o me equivoco? Espero que sea lo primero C: Exacto Peeta necesita alguien con quien distraerse, y no estar de amargado o de deprimido en su casa, sin salir, necesita divertirse y salir adelante, y que mejor que Glimmer que es una loquilla, tiene sus secretillos guardados, pero ella habla y no piensa. Pobre Peeta lo que tiene que soportar, pero no te preocupes Katniss está por volver a tu vida xD Pues sin la triología no podría existir la historia, por cierto ayer fue el día del tributo, digo ayer porque ya va hacer la 1 de la mañana. Así que feliz día tributo. A lo mejor si lo has visto, sale Gale, Haymitch y Effie, si lo encuentro te lo mandare. Yo ya vi la película y siento que pudieron haberla echo mejor, siento que sólo se basaron en cosechar riquezas, porque fue todo un revoltijo, espero y para estas fechas ya la hayas visto, no se el principio se me pasaron las escenas como agua, no daban chance de disfrutar, mi escena favorita que es cuando se enteran que son hermanos me la han arruinado por completo, sí la hubieran dejado tal cual el libro habría sido estupendo, pero cada cual se entero por su lado, y con eso de que Hodge dice que les mienta, no han dejado como ese suspenso que todos sufren al leer el libro. Lo mejor que dejaron fue la escena del invernadero, ese fue mi premio de consolación. Bueno esa es mi crítica XD Que tengas un excelente domingo e inicio de semana. :) _

_**"VickyMellark"** Hola, hola me alegro que te siga gustando, como lo dije y lo quise sostener hubo un reencuentro, no fue como esperabas supongo, ya que fue breve y de lejecitos, pero se vieron, ya en el siguiente será mejor, Katniss volverá ya estamos dentro para saber que pasó con su vida después de esos años que pasaron, sin saber de ella. La tragedia todavía no llegará mm no sé si en el próximo revelar otro gran detalle, pero ese sería grandisimo detalle, tengo que pensarlo bien y también cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, ya que no quiero que sea muy larga, así que pensaré si es hora de un Pov. Katniss o hasta el 8 capítulo :/ Convescanme ajahaha. Intentaré hacer escenas para llorar y sobre todo tener el honor de poder hacer llorar, haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Oh no agradezcas por el link, fue un placer, por cierto ya lo habeís leído completo, sí no, te lo puedo pasar o como quieras, tu sólo dime y yo te paso cualquier cosa, claro que lo tenga, sino lo tengo lo busco ;D El trailer sí que si, lo ame, lo único que me encanto, pero no que lo pusiera como teaser trailer fue el beso, lo hubieran reservado para más adelante, t-t eso me puso muy triste, pero a la vez emocionada porque OMG estuvo increíble. Sí he leído cazadores de sombras, excepto los origenes, todavía no los leo y el de Ciudad de Ciudad de las almas caídas. La película la vi, pero siento que pudieron haberla hecho mejor, tuvieron muchas fallas, no soy fan fan de los libros, pero prometía la película sobre todo el final lo que más anciaba ver cuando se enteran que son hermanos estaba sorprendida con Cassandra por como lo había plasmado en el libro, que esa escena que es mi favorita me la han arruinado. Lo único bueno fue el invernadero. Espero que te encuentres bien, que tengas un lindo domingo e inicio de semana. :)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bien chicas tengo un vídeo que quiero que vean es del epilogo de Mockingjay _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watc _h?v=lh3neNHcIR0_**

**_Por cierto a partir de hoy si no se me olvida más adelante les dejaré una recomendación de películas. En esta ocasión quiero que recuerden su infancia._**

**_Así que vean LILO & STITCH. _**

**_Haré una dinámica les dejaré una película y una frase, si me dicen en que parte la dicen, les daré un premio. Quiero interactuar más con ustedes, y no sea todo tedioso. Espero me hagan caso xD y se animen. _**

**_La frase es: "Sí se lo lleva, será una roba perros". _**

**_¿Review? :3 _**


	7. S-W-M

**Disclaimer:** _Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de la grandiosa autora de Los Juegos del Hambre Suzanne Collins, algunos otros son de mi invención,_  
_así como la historia, yo lo único que hice fue divertirme un poco con ellos._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: S-W-M**

_Katniss Pov._

**19 de agosto de 2014**

Hoy me siento especialmente vulnerable, y estoy tratando de que no se note, como si cualquiera pudiera venir y destrozarme por completo; tal vez estoy llegando a mi límite, sin darme cuenta de lo mal que la he pasado. Pero entonces el ver sus ojos, ese mar azul, me hizo comprender que ya nada tiene sentido. Porque he muerto en vida y lo seguiré estando. Al menos una parte de mi se fue ese día que la deje partir. Ahora y siempre los tormentos de la noche me visitan, para hacerme revivir los horrores que cometí.

-¿No crees que deberías hablar con él? – la voz de Gale me trae de regreso a su lado, en aquella habitación compartida, sin ningún sentido ya para los dos.

Niego rotundamente ante su pregunta, sin molestarme en contestar.

-Katniss, ya basta. – me reprende. – Tienes que superarlo, no puedes pasarte toda la vida culpándote por lo algo que no pudiste evitar.

Quiero gritarle "Tú no lo comprendes" pero no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para reanudar la que alguna vez fue mi voz. Le miro desafiante, con los ojos cristalinos y los sentidos nublados.

"_No puedo, simplemente no puedo olvidar"._

Ni todas las terapias con el Doc. Aurelius podrán remediar el dolor que siento ahora mismo. He escuchado muchas veces que "el tiempo lo cura todo" pero eso es mentira, porque cuanto más tiempo pasa para mí, más vivo y latente siento las garras destrozando el fondo de mis entrañas. ¿Es este mi castigo? Me pregunto en mi mente. ¿Es así como pasaré el resto de mi vida? Sufriendo y agonizando por su partida.

.

**27 de agosto de 2014**

-Estuve platicado con tu esposo Gale. – comienza a decir el Doc. Aurelius, después de examinarme con la mirada. – Me ha comentado de tu repentina mejora. – reanuda la conversación segundos después, no sin antes esperar una respuesta por mi parte. – ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Medito mi respuesta por un momento, si bien es cierto que el Doc. Aurelius sabe mucho más de lo que debería, no veía que complicaciones podría traer algo que realmente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, y a sabiendas de que no podría hacerlo ni con Gale, Annie, Prim, ya que nadie de ellos podría comprenderme.

-Comenzó hace una semana…

_Espere como todas las noches a que Gale estuviera totalmente dormido, para así, sin hacer mucho ruido salir de la casa e ir directo aquel lugar que desde entonces me ha traído paz; era ya cosa de todos los días, que iba a refugiarme de los malos sueños, bajo el árbol rodeado de dientes de león. Pasaba una hora o dos, sentada con las piernas sobre el pecho, descansando mi espalda en el tronco del árbol. Durante ese tiempo, jugueteaba con el collar de sinsajo entre mis dedos, lo aferraba a mi corazón y sentía bajar las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Desde aquel día eh llorado aferrada a ese collar de sinsajo, pero en aquella ocasión no lo hice; hacía frío afuera y no había tomado un abrigo, observaba el vaivén de las hojas de los arboles, cuando el viento soplaba, estaba tan absorta en ese pequeño movimiento, que me sobresalte cuando sentí como alguien depositaba un abrigo sobre mis hombros, ni si quiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar y ver quien era la persona que lo había hecho. Cuando pude ver sus ojos azules era demasiado tarde para rechazar su ofrecimiento. Él se sentó a mi lado y sentí como irradiaba calor su cuerpo, trasmitiéndomelo a mí costado derecho. Él sonrió, pero yo sólo le mire extrañada, no creía encontrármelo de nuevo y mucho menos ahí. _

_-¿Una pesadilla? – pregunto y pude notar la preocupación en su tono de voz. Era extraño como después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, él estuviera allí tan tranquilo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y aun siguiéramos siendo aquellos amantes trágicos que se amaban en secreto. _

_Niego con la cabeza, respondiendo a su pregunta. _

_Guardamos silencio, lo único que resonaba en mis oídos era el canturreo de los grillos, el aíre golpeando contra los árboles, y uno que otro auto pasando cerca de ahí. _

_-Katniss. – pronuncio mi nombre tan suave y bajo que creí que me lo había imaginado. Volteé a verlo para comprobar que efectivamente, estaba hablándome. Abrió su boca, pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. – ¿Eres feliz? – pregunto algo dudoso de decirlo. _

_Esta vez no respondí. No quería decirle una mentira y mucho menos la verdad, eso significaría tener que contarle algo que me prometí nunca decirle; además era demasiado tarde, ya no tenía sentido que él se enterara, porque él seguirá su vida lejos de mí, y yo sólo seguiré sufriendo está agonía. _

_-¿Él te ha hecho daño? – le miro confundida, no entendía a que venía esa pregunta, no fue hasta que comprendí que mi silencio le había dado una respuesta inequívoca._

_Moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro, negando a su pregunta. _

_-Katniss, no me mientas por favor. – me suplico con preocupación y decepción al mismo tiempo. – Mírate. – me dijo. – Tu estado no es normal, está no eres tú. – menciona señalándome entera. _

_Ahogo un gemido y bajo la mirada hacía el collar de sinsajo, mis manos juguetean con él nerviosa. Era real que ya no era la misma que él conoció, pero las circunstancias me habían cambiado, me tomó tiempo levantarme de la cama, así como él tener personas cerca de mí._

_-¿Puedo verlo? – me pide; volteo a verlo confundida. No es hasta que comprendo a que se refiere que pasó a sus manos el collar de sinsajo. _

_-Siempre me han encantado los sinsajo, lo malo es que en el Capitolio no los hay, por eso extraño el Distrito 12. – siento una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho, él no tenía porque irse, y mucho menos refugiarse en el Capitolio, yo sabía que aquel no era su lugar preferido de Panem, éste era su hogar. Annie nunca me dijo a donde había ido Peeta, tampoco me dijo él porque, pero suponía la razón, y eso me hizo sentir aún más miserable. Peeta giro el collar, le observo centrar su atención en el grabado de detrás. – ¿S-W-M? – deletrea. – ¿Qué significa? – pregunta con interés. _

_Lo veo a los ojos, a ese azul que tanto me ha encantado. Abro la boca y las palabras que salen por si solas, no me las esperaba y por supuesto él tampoco. _

_-Quédate conmigo. – pronuncie. Era extraño escuchar mi voz, estaba toda ronca por el tiempo sin hablar. _

_Los ojos de Peeta se llenaron de tristeza, se alejo unos centímetros, y rompió el contacto de nuestras miradas. _

_-Tengo que irme. – dijo. – Es mejor que te acompañe a casa. – yo no cuestione. _

_Él me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa, sentí su mirada en mi espalda hasta que la puerta bloqueo su vista. Subí a la segunda planta y me desplome en la cama junto a Gale. Esa noche fue diferente, no hubo pesadillas que me levantaran en la madrugada, ni gritos ahogados en mi garganta. _

"_S-W-M" podía tener muchos significados y ahora lo sabía. _

.

-Ese fue el inicio de nuestros encuentros nocturnos. – termino de contarle al Doc. Aurelius.

Él en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio, sólo asintiendo cuando era necesario, anotando aquellas observaciones que iba notando con cada gesto o movimiento que hacía. Segundos después de concluir, sé aclaro la garganta y me miro seriamente.

-¿Gale sabe que te estás viendo con este chico? – me pregunta tan directo, que me congelo en mi asiento.

-Supongo que lo intuye. – digo cohibida.

El Doc. Aurelius asiente y hace una última anotación, cerrando su block y dejándolo en la mesa junto a él.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? – pregunto.

Yo niego con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no hay nada más de que hablar.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en tu próxima sesión Katniss, que tengas buen día.

.

**29 de agosto de 2014**

_**Peeta Pov.**_

12:45 a.m.

Glimmer duerme plácidamente del lado izquierdo de la cama, mientras del otro lado sólo están las partes arrugadas de un lugar frío y vacío. De nueva cuenta mi subconsciente se hace presente, dándome las opciones más viables para la nueva situación en la que me encuentro.

_Debería olvidarme de ella y volver a la cama. _

Eso sería lo más racional… pero yo no soy racional.

Salgo del departamento, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Al momento de dar un paso fuera del edificio, el aire fresco de la noche me pega de lleno en la cara, provocando despejar de mis pensamientos.

"_No es correcto". – _me repito como todas las noches desde que nuestros encuentros comenzaron._ – "Nadie dijo que lo fuera." _

_Porque el saber ocasiona destrucción…_

Sí tan sólo prestará atención a lo que hay frente a mí, me ahorraría tanto dolor. Porque otra vez estoy volviendo a caer en un abismo, y del cual sé, no hay escapatoria.

Ella está ahí, sentada bajo el árbol de dientes de león, esperándome. Tengo que detener está locura, pero por más que lo intente, mi voluntad no me deja actuar con cordura. Sigo volviendo a este lugar, cómo un imán siendo atraído por su lado negativo.

-Estaba empezando a creer que no vendrías está noche. – dice al momento que me ve llegar.

-Estoy aquí. – respondo.

-Lo sé. – dice, dándome una diminuta sonrisa.

Verla sonreír de esa manera, alegrándose de mi presencia, sintiéndola tan frágil, aloja una cálida sensación en mi pecho; pequeños gestos como estos son los que me hacen dudar de ella.

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunta, viéndome desde abajo con preocupación.

-No lo sé, ¿lo está? – cuestiono, pasando mi mano por la textura del tronco del árbol, buscando una manera de tranquilizarme antes de perder los estribos.

-Nunca lo ha estado… pero ahora te tengo a ti, aquí y ahora. – volteo hacía ella para encontrarme con aquella expresión de extrañeza en su mirada.

Tomo una bocanada de aíre y digo lo inevitable.

-No por mucho tiempo, pronto regresaré al Capitolio.

Desvió su mirada, y oculto su rostro entre sus piernas, quise consolarla, prometerle llevarla conmigo, pero algo me lo impidió. Sin preverlo, Katniss se levanto, poniéndose a mi altura, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quédate conmigo. – de nuevo aquellas dos palabras que me desarman por completo y me pone a temblar, dejándome helado todo el cuerpo. Mi lado irracional me suplicaba hacerle caso y quedarme a su lado, pero sabía que conllevaría consecuencias y el que acabaría perdiendo sería yo.

-No puedo. – dije firmemente, apartando sus manos de mi rostro. – Tenemos que ser realistas. Tú estás casada y yo tengo a Glimmer.

-¿Quién es Glimmer? – pregunto temerosa.

-Mi novia. – conteste.

Agacho su mirada, no sin antes elevar una mano al collar de sinsajo que llevaba siempre con ella. Sé que estaba destrozándola poco a poco haciendo añicos su corazón, pero tenía que entender que no podía llegar y voltear de nuevo mi mundo.

-Olvídate de Gale.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídate de Glimmer. Olvídate de todos. No me importa ya nada. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Y me beso.

Sus labios sobre los míos, húmedos y cálidos, sus manos sobre mi cuello, las mías temerosas de tocarla, sintiendo su respiración agitada y su corazón junto al mío latiendo desenfrenados. Era la combinación perfecta para el momento, si no fuera por todo lo que implicaba ese beso… Sentimientos.

Al final mis manos había tocado su cuerpo, su rostro, todo para alejarla de mí, con cuidado separando mis labios de los suyos, abriendo mis ojos sólo para verla con la confusión marcada en mi rostro.

-No puedo Katniss, lo siento. – le susurre. – Es demasiado tarde, ahora soy yo quien no puede echar todo a la borda sólo por un capricho tuyo. – dolía, decirlo dolía como mil demonios, pero tenía que ser firme en mis decisiones, y ahora mismo esto arruinaría todo por lo que eh estado construyendo durante estos 2 años.

Katniss dio un paso atrás, después otro, mantuvo una distancia considerable entre los dos, su rostro marcado por el efecto de mis palabras.

-No es un capricho… de verdad te necesito. – murmuro, dando otro paso hacía tras.

-Hay algo que debes saber. – la detuve. – El Capitolio sólo les está haciendo pagar una condena de hace años, por lo que hizo tu padre, él de Gale y sobre todo…

-La vencedora del Distrito 12. – me interrumpe Katniss encogió de hombros al finalizar. – Me entere dos días después de la boda.

-Lo siento. – susurro.

Ella asintió, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y está vez la deje marchar.

.

_**Katniss Pov.**_

Estaba tan cansada, que no me preocupe al ver las luces de la casa encendidas, abro la puerta encontrándome a un Gale muy exasperante del otro lado.

-¿Dónde estabas? – me cuestiona caminando hacia mí.

-Creo que eso es muy claro. – respondo, dejando mi chaqueta en el armario.

-Podrías haberme avisado. – me reprende. – He despertado y no te he visto por ningún lado, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

-Sí, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. – le doy un beso en la mejilla e iba dispuesta a subir a acostarme cuando su pregunta me deja perpleja.

-¿Has hablado con él? – bajo los dos peldaños que alcance a subir para enfrentarme a Gale.

-¿Cuál es la prisa que tienes para que hable con él? – le demando alzando un poco la voz.

-Ninguna. – responde. – Sólo digo que se merece saber la verdad.

Giro mi cabeza de un lado al otro, negándole su petición.

-Ya no tiene sentido. – le recuerdo.

-Claro que lo tiene Katniss, lo incumbe a él.

-Es mi decisión Gale, y he decidido no contarle nada.

-No, esto ya no se trata de ti... Lo siento Katniss, pero sí tú no hablas con él, lo haré yo.

-Ni se te ocurra Gale Hawthorne porque si tú hablas, todo Panem se enterará que estás engañándome con Madge Undersee, y no creo que a nuestro Alcalde le guste mucho la idea. – El rostro de Gale se vuelve pálido, y su cuerpo se mantiene rígido por mi amenaza.

-¿Cómo te habéis enterado? – pregunta estupefacto.

-El día de la boda, te vi besándola. – él no respondió, ni yo quería seguir con la discusión, realmente estaba frustrada, subí los escalones y en lugar de entrar a la habitación principal, camine unos cuantos pasos más, para estar frente a otra puerta, una que evitaba hasta mirar, la abrí temerosa, cerré los ojos y me adentre en ella, cerrando con llave la puerta, me dejé caer en suelo, llorando como lo vengo haciendo desde aquel día. Minutos después escucho a Gale fuera, dando pequeños golpecitos y llamándome del otro lado. Lo ignoro, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sólo sé que me quede dormida con él sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada.

* * *

_**Hola Preciosas :)**_

_Mucho tiempo eh, pero que les digo la escuela absorbe mi tiempo completo, por más que quiero escribir después de terminar mis deberes quedo exhausta como para pensar y ponerme a escribir, odio sentirme así. La primera parte lo comencé la semana pasada y hasta ahora tengo chance de terminarlo y eso es porque este fin de semana fue y será sólo para mi ;D_

_Siento que el capítulo sea corto a comparación de los últimos que eh subido, pero tiene cositas interesantes. Como vieron les complací con un Pov. de Katniss, no quise alargar mucho su estado zombie. Como dijo Katniss S-W-M tiene muchos significado XD seré mala. _

**_Por cierto tengo una noticia al final de los review _**

**_Como siempre, agradeceré a todas esas personitas que me leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. MUCHAS GRACIAS :)_**

**_"diana. v. graniel" / "Dannuu" / "akatsuki84" / "Bere-Mellark" / "Hadelqui"_**

.

_**"Milet 7393"**_ _Hola :3 lamento publicar hasta ahora, de verdad me siento mal tardar tanto, pero bueno recompence con un punto de vista de Katniss :D (intentando sobornar para que no la maten) Bueno sí, temía que esa parte no se entendiera tan bien :S El Capitolio sigue teniendo personas malas, de eso te darás cuenta más adelante, el capitolio quería matar a los vencedores que quedaron vivos, pero ellos fueron más inteligentes y se ocultaron, pero cuando descubrieron que los Everdeen estaban en el 12 oprimieron al Distrito hasta dejarlos sin nada, por eso los mineros se agruparon para pelear, pero antes se les dio una opción, como el Sr. Everdeen amaba a su hija, y el segundo al mando era el Sr. Hawthorne lo único que quería el Capitolio era verlos sufrir al unirlos aún sabiendo que serían infelices. Es una manera de representar a los amantes trágicos de aquella época, ya vez que no muchos se creyeron el cuento de que estaban enamorados y esa fue la razón de salvarse, entonces querían restregarles en la cara aquel suceso ya sin sentido. HAY! no se si me doy a entender, sí no lo hago, no dudes en preguntar. Te mando muchos panes quemados, que estés bien :) _

_**"anaprinces25"** Hola, sí estoy muy bien gracias, espero tu igual. Aún faltan unas cositas más por descubrir, ahora hay algo que oculta Katniss, Peeta ya no quiere seguir sufriendo por culpa de Katniss, y Gale no es malo ;D Sobretodo aún falta saber que paso en la boda, antes y después, estamos a pasos o en este caso capítulos. Eso que dices... te daré un adelantito... pasará. Sobre lo de la película más abajo daré una explicación. Te deseo un hermoso domingo e inicio de semana, que te vaya de maravilla. Te mando un beso y abrazo :) _

**"k234fa**_**nrobjosh"** Hola :) ahy woao que linda, de verdad gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo y siempre intento en mejorar, así que cualquier duda, sugerencia, o cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, con toda confianza decidme. Y no tengo nada que disculparte, me alegro que te hayas decidido a comentar, eso me pone muy feliz :D Bueno ya no tienes que espera más para un capítulo, publicado desde el Capitolio, ahh no verdad? pero cerca de por ahí jahaha Espero te guste y sea de tu agrado. Que tengas un lindo domingo e inicio de semana. Panes quemados y azucarilos. _

_**"akatsuki84"** Sí a mi tampoco me termina de convencer la sinopsis, te lo juro que cada vez que puedo intento cambiarlo, pero siempre termino en lo mismo. Sí tienes una sugerencia estaría encantada, veré sí al terminar esto cambio la sinopsis. Pero me alegro muchísimo que tuvieras ese día de aburrimiento porque así te pudiste animar a leer mi historia y yo estoy encantada, y sobre todo que te gustara. Como pudiste notar ahora si hubo punto de vista de Katniss. Espero te guste y espero seguir leyendote por aquí. Te mando un abrazo y un beso, junto con mis mejores deseos para este domingo e inicio de semana 0:) _

_**"VickyMellark"** Hola :) pues bueno aclarando, Peeta le mintió porque no quiere que se entere de Katniss, lo cual Glimmer no es tan tonta, podrás ver de eso un poco en el próximo capítulo. Lamento decirte esto pero Peeta se quedara con Glimmer por SIEMPRE, no mentira hahaha, me encantaron tus suposiciones, bueno algunas cositas se te revelaron, Katniss y Peeta se reencontraron y sí hablaron (cjs) hasta beso hubo jahaha, Gale no es mi personaje favorito, de hecho no me gustaba, hasta que leí algo que tiene mucha razón, no recuerdo bien todo lo que decía pero sí que Gale creo la bomba que mato a Prim, pero él no tenía idea de donde la iban a utilizar entonces es algo injusto que lo culpen por algo que no tiene conocimiento, es como cuando tu compras un billete de lotería y lo regalas a una persona, tiempo después sale ganador, obviamente tu no tenías idea de que fuera un billete ganador, aunque pudiste preverlo xD mi ejemplo es muy convincente hahaha. Sobre el Pov. Katniss eh decido no revelar nada aún, por el momento, pero les di una provadita de lo que pasará. Bueno la película de TMI fue un fiasco, no se como a muchas les gusto, bueno hubieron partes que sí estuvieron bien, yo digo que no tiene que ser exactamente igual al libro, pero por dios esa adaptación estuvo del asco, como combinan cosas de los demás libros, sí pensaban hacer una segunda parte, sigo pensando que al momento de hacerlo sólo buscaban hacerse famosos como twilight y enriquecerse (no estoy comparando respecto a la historia, si no a la fama). Ya comencé a leer Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, me quede estancada en la discoteca si mal no recuerdo, tengo tiempo que ya no pude leerlo, además de que la pantalla de mi celular se rompio y ahora veo todo negro, tengo que golpearlo para poder ver un cuadrito, es muy triste u_u así que no se cuando lo termine. Pienso leer los orígenes pero después de otros que tengo pendientes. The Transfer sólo nos muestra la mejor persona que es Tobías y lo odioso que puede llegar hacer un padre como Marcus, I hate you. Pues tiene razón una de romance atrae más que una de acción, pero ni modo que puedo hacer? quemar la compañia? :/ jahaha Pues sí la bandera es brillante, pero en mi opinión no se ve mal xD Simplemente Julianne Moore es la perfecta Alma Coin y que decir de Natalie Dormer la adoro en The Games Thrones, sobre Stef Dawson me encanta la imagen que ponen de ella, pero veo otras y se mucho mayor de lo que me gustaría, la verdad sólo falta esperar, mi perfecta Annie era Astrid Berges sin lugar a dudas, pero bueno ella será en mi imaginación, aunque me pregunto sí cuando Katniss y Peeta vean las grabaciones si es que las ven del Distrito 4 salga Mags presentandose voluntaria por Annie. (Creo que demasiado larga la constestación upsi) Bueno que tengas buen día y noche :)  
_

_**"GirlOnFireWithB"** Hola :) Simplemente Cazadores de Sombras me ha defraudado, sobretodo su final, cuando se enteran que son hermanos, no entiendo como tuvieron que arruinar esa parte, era mi parte favorita. La escena del invernadero estubo muy fiel al libro bastante diría yo, fue raro porque es tal cual lo lees. La película tuvo cosas buenas, pero fueron más las malas, como porque Hodge le dice a Valentine que mienta, se supone que eso es lo mejor de todo, que tu te creeas que son hermanos, no que sólo los personajes se crean eso. puff! Sólo espero que si la continúan cambien de director, escritor, productor y toda la producción. Oh Divergent I love you. Yo no creo que decepcione o al menos eso espero, pero hasta ahora se ve que es muy fiel al libro a pesar de que los tatuajes de los cuervos de tris no me gusten muchote, y que la bandera la toma Tris en lugar de Christina, pero al menos no es un cambio drástico. Ya quiero leer Allegiant :D Bueno ahora el Capítulo, hubo otro más reconfortante reencuentro entre Peeta y Katniss, ella está mal pero por una muy justificada razón que no diré buajajaja xD Como leíste Peeta fue su terapia al menos por unos días, así que ya esta mucho mejor, al menos ya no esta perdida. Peeta y Glimmer seguirán juntos para toda la existencia, buuhh no mentira, no te podría decir, pero esperemos muy pronto ;D Que tengas un excelente domingo e inicio de semana, nos leemos en el próximo, te mando azucarillos de parte de Finn_

_**"La chica sin pan"** Hola, jahaha sí es posible, puede pasar, aunque yo nunca eh viajado en tren u_u siempre eh querido, lo prefiero más que al avión, me dan miedo las alturas, creo que eso vendría en mi paisaje del miedo. Ohh ahora iré a Comarca Bolsón para ver a Frodo y me cuente de sus chocoaventuras. Glimmer, es tan Glimmer, esos secretillos los conocerás, y no serán lindos. Bueno, no sé si se molestará, aunque yo digo que no, sólo estará presente cuando te enseñe a nadar y de perdis a mí también porque no sé xD Se puede decir que algo así de los amantes trágicos, no tanto de volver, volver...volver a tu lado otra vez (8) a no, verdad xD Katniss tuvo un repentino shock porque Lady la cabra de Prim dio a luz a Buttercurp, jahaha mentira. Sí hay Pov. de Katniss pero no de esos meses atrás, todavía no es momento de revelarlo, llegarán muy pronto, lo prometo. Lamentablemente ya no podemos hacer nada con la película, ya está hecha y distribuida por todos lados. Así que, que mejor que la imaginación y el libro de ayuda. El video no es mío, pero sí es hermoso, por eso quise compartirlo con todas ustedes 3 Sobre la pelí de lili & stitch diré algo más abajo, espero y la hayas visto, porque hace recordar a la infancia :`) Nos leemos en el próximo, te mando mis mejores deseos para este domingo, e inicio de semana, y la sigue también. C:_

_**"CataD´Mellark"** Hola de nuevo x) A mí si me gusto Theo para Cuatro, aunque al principio los postulado fueran otros y quería que fuera Jeremy, me gusta como Theo a desarrollado el papel. Sobre Al no es como me lo imagine, y no se porque presiento que su muerte no fue suicidio, no sé es algo extraño, puede que sí sea, pero a la vez es como, vives rodeado de locura y lo más y tu decides suicidarte, no sé no me suena convincente. Puede que Al fuera divergente y se hiciera pasar por el débil para despistar, pero bueno quien sabe. Shaile me encanta como Tris y yo no he visto esa serie, pero la veré, ¿me la recomiendas? Es mi libro a leer, cuando termine Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas, y como a ti, también quede estancada, pero por falta de tiempo y por lo que le sucedió a mi celular. Yo hice trampa con Narnia, porque había leído antes en wikipedia que morían, así que no fue tanta mi sorpresa. Bueno hasta ahora no han sacado clips más que el del entrenamiento y me atreví a verlo sólo porque dura 38 segundos si mal no recuerdo, pero sé me hace raro que no saquen otra cosa, viendo la fecha en la que estamos, por mí yo feliz, quiero disfrutar al 100% la película. Espero tengas un hermoso domingo y una muy buena semana o semanas. =) Besos y abrazos. XOXO_

**_._**

**_Tres cosas:_**

**_Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por lo de la película de Lilo y Stich dije que daría un premio pero la verdad no tengo tiempo, juro que os recompensare. _**

**_Segundo les dejo un video motivador, véanlo hasta ganas dan de salir a la calle y ayudar a los demás. _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/watch _?v=nwAYpLVyeFU_**

**_Y por último he creado una página en facebook, espero puedan darle me gusta, ahí estaremos más en contacto y les subiré cositas._**

**_h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/C _hrushbutterflymoonn_**

**_Quitar todos los (_)_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


End file.
